


Prologue

by ToonArtist403



Series: The Terrors Of The Inky Past AU. [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, F/M, Joey is a idiot, Kind of Happy Eventual Ending?, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, Other, Story, The Studios is a living nightmare, Writing, kinda crossover with Tribe Twelve and EverymanHYBRID?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonArtist403/pseuds/ToonArtist403
Summary: after the events of the 414th loop, henry wakes up to see that he's in a new world all entirely, with new laws and stories, he tries to make sense of this reset, all while slowly replaying the events of history.
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Henry Stein, Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Bendy & Henry Stein, Jack Fain & Sammy Lawrence, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Series: The Terrors Of The Inky Past AU. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047928
Kudos: 5





	1. The End Of The Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 414 tries. it seems that there isnt any hope anymore for henry stein, doomed to repeat the same events over and over again... or will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhh yeah after finding an good platform now to work on my stories until DA updates back to it’s old format, i am using both qotev and here for now! and i decided to update the parts of the prologues! made them more updated and better! but it is still mainly based, at least this part on looking through @a-rae-of-sunshine‘s HEA and Flipped Au! updated part 2 shall come soon! and also an little bonus thing of an au crossover with my friend @sammys-sanctuary :) from tumblr!

"what happens when someone gets tired of doing the same story, over and over again? would they snap and find a way to break free from the story? or will they grow mad with being forced to do the story for the rest of their lives?? do you have the complete answer to this question?"  
  
\-----  
  
it's been so long since he's seen the outside that Henry had lost track of time down here in the studios, every day he hoped that the loop would finally end, that he would be free from the ever longing torture of this game, but every day he wakes up, right back in the studio once again, and again, and again, he did the same thing he would always do, find the machine, hunt down the ink demon, and put in the end reel, he was so tired of it. he watches as he, Allison, and tom went into the ink machine room, listening to her ramble on while he did his usual words he said to her, only more tired now, though she did'int notice she went up to him and said "there's always a reason to be here, it's time Henry, set us free!" Allison said in the same encouraging voice as tom motioned the other to go, Henry, not saying anything nodded and simply went in, muttering the words "they could of at least gave me a weapon...."  
  
he said quietly to himself as he walked through the inky river with no expression, he's been through this millions of times, forced to play this story over and over again as the retired Animator clenched his fists, looking down as he passed by the glass containers, taking a moment to stare at one of the containers that held Boris, Henry staring more at it with a simple upset expression "I'm sorry buddy...." he said quietly as he opened the lever, before making his way to the throne room once again, for the 414th time in a row, he clenched his fists as he sighed, he was tired, so very tired of everything as he grew bored of everything that happened to him, he wished that he could just stop this whole loop but he knows that joey will never stop until he found the perfect ending, as he listens to the tape with a blank expression, along with picking up the reel, he looks around the room, staring at the various screens of the cartoons, frowning lightly as he notices bendy appearing from behind the chair much earlier than expected.  
  
the retired animator stares with a tired expression as he watches the ink demon staring at him while he was still listening to the tape, he's done this so many times now, many times during the loops he did tried doing things differently, like actually not wasting any time to save Boris, but it was no use, ever single time he started this he would go through the demon path, but not the angel path despite so many tries, it seems that joey didint want him to have an easy way, that was fine, he was fine with him having to look for bendy more and more as he sighed. the same old things happens, the same chase, the same story, over and over again, as Henry gets ready to hear the end of the tape, he scoffs at the words "but you can stop it all henry! you see there's one thing that's bendy never known, he was there for his beginning!"  
  
Henry clutched the reel, the gold eyes on him slowly reverted to green as the ink demon was just still staring "but he's never seen-" The old man kicks away the tape with an scoff, seeing it crash to pieces, henry frowning as he sighs "i thought that'd be more satisfying to me.." he says, before glancing up at the ink demon, who was now beginning to change, he yawned, the man used to this for an long time he was just bracing himself to be attacked when he noticed something started changing in the other, he saw that the demon was still changing, which caught him off guard, Henry stares in surprise as he saw the demon's body change, the legs becoming longer as the giant arms were, with the limp like glob of a good turning into a talon like feet similar to his other good foot, a long and alien like tail sprouted out of the demon, before it turned to an mouth like head. his spines sharpening some more as he started forming some sort of 'armor' around his own body, his horns grew longer, he started to grow sharper teeth and deadlier fangs as scars started to form and appear onto the demon as small tusks started sprouting out from him, along with eyes, the ink demon growling and coughing as Henry stares, backing up a bit as he was thinking to himself 'this wasn't something the ink demon did before...'  
  


he thought to himself as he realized this was new, this wasn't in the story, the ink demon was changing the ending part of the story on purpose, it made the retired animator relieved... but also scared as he steps back as the brand new beast demon doesn't slap him or roar at his face, he stood up from his throne, going into a gorilla like posture as his fanged grin grew more predatory, and had a manic like vibe as Henry shivered, for once in his life, he was actually afraid once again upon seeing this new form of the demon as he backs away, shivering and sweating as the beast stares, with that same grin as his long tail shifted slightly, rumbling with glee as it grinned. Henry didn't have time to react when the beast suddenly roared, the roar sounding much for nightmarish than before, and smacked Henry away, the man actually crashing into the wall where the chase patterns would start, he groaned as he didn't even have time to react when he saw the demon charging, he quickly dodged as the demon went into the wall, Henry started doing the thing he would do, learn the patterns, while also pulling the levels, he got really close to near death when the demon slashes his back as he groaned, and lucky for him he pulls the last lever as he quickly made it out, the door closing on bendy as the beast's snarls echoed throughout the studio, Henry quickly going into the room with the four big tubes of ink as he panted, he needed a moment to recover as he leaned against the wall, panting as he rubs his forehead "joey... you bitch... trying to figure out an way to make me be more like the hero eh....?"

he said as he coughs, groaning as his vision felt blurry but he wouldn't give up, apparently joey's control over him still forced him to get up once he didn't felt any blur in his vision but he still had that pain in his back as he walked over to the value and turned it, he hears bendy growling once again as he did the same thing he would do every time he was in this room, make the demon charge and break the tubes, while this he noticed how happy the demon looked, the demon actually seemed to be enjoying this chase, like a game of cat and mouse, only this time Henry really felt like he was the mouse.

when he slammed the last tube the lights turned off, and Henry did'int have time to react as he was smacked out of the room, the door quickly slamming itself shut as the beast snarled, bashing it's large hands onto the door as it tried breaking it off, Henry groaning as he coughs, getting back up as he held his waist in pain, for the first time ever since the first loop he was afraid of the demon, but somehow he seemed to enjoy the fear as he chuckles weakly, he did mentally asked for a better loop and somehow he got it, but in the worst way possible, he did noticed that in the 414th loop things were slightly different, bendy was acting more off-model, Boris was more braver than usual, and when he was trying to save him, he saw that Bendy arrived despite of Alice claiming this was where the ink demon didint roam, he still remembered how the fight went out, with the poor abomination that was his friend Boris fighting off against the most powerful inhabitant of the studios before, and when it was all over, the demon was just looking at him before it walked away, back into the wall as alice was screaming in disbelief, until now henry just thought that this was joey's way of making an brand new ending, but now he sees that the demon has somehow found a way to break away from the loops, his thoughts are brought back to reality when he notices that the door was loosening as Henry started to waste no time as he slowly limped towards the throne room. coughing as he looks to see that there was a hole in the wall, was that where he was smacked too in the first loop? he didn't know nor care as he was going to finish this... and do it again.... and again.... and again until somehow it will end for him...

as the retired animator walked towards the thone, distant and past memories began to flash and show through henry's eyes, remembering his time in the studio, but then with different memories, this time with the toons, and he looked more... happy... he began to frown as he did remember one loop that there was a toon bendy that accompany him throughout the studios after he got lost from boris in heavenly toys, he remembered how many times that toon bendy saved him by the other demon, even discovering that the toon, much like the ink demon could transform, but it looked more dinosaurin than what the ink demon looked like, henry also remembered that the toon bendy gave up his life when the ink demon went into it's beast form to attack henry, he remembered how he was running as he saw the two fight, the only loop where he and allison and tom were able to escape but at a cost, the whole studio crumbled down when the two demons kept fighting, henry remembered hearing the screams that echoed as he felt tears dripping down his eyes, he wouldn't admit it but to himself, but that was the only other loop that mattered to him, there were other loops like a beast Alice, and a loop where boris actually defended him against the projectionist with other borises, he even had a loop where brute boris regained his sanity, and fought against sammy, speaking of sammy there was a loop where sammy actually had the tommy gun that henry had, and shot around with it, he also saw one loop where sammy and the ink demon were fishing, but that soon ended when the ink demon just lazily pushes sammy into the ink, he didint admit it but he's pretty sure he and the ink demon both got an laugh out of that, but of course there was one loop that henry hated even more than he hated joey, the loop where bendy won, was this the same loop? was the demon changing the ending on purpose?? he didint know, he just wanted to rest and forget about everything as he stops at the throne, he stares silently as he felt his own body acting on his own as he picked up the reel, he hears the doors smashing open and the rumbling footsteps of the beast demon closing in as henry was about to put the reel in, but... he stopped.

henry felt the color returning to his eyes as he felt joey's control over him loosening more and more, the retired cartoonist felt like himself again as he stared at the reel, before looking back quickly at bendy who was running in as he snarled, without thinking and with what little ounce of energy and sanity he had, henry blocked out Joey's little rambles and mind as he screamed loudly into the air, the gold fading away from his eyes as the green returned, and Henry Stein then smashed the end reel on the floor as the whole place emitted one of the horror flashes as the beast stops, staring in shock as henry panted, stumbling as the whole studio started shaking, during that Henry screamed, his body distorting as ink dripped from his body, the beast bendy snarls and lunged, instead of attacking him, he wrapped his arms around Henry like he was hugging him, the retired animator was again caught by surprise, until he hears two words coming from the demon's mouth "T....ThAnK.... y....YoU...." he said as the whole room flashed Henry and the ink demon's vision were covered by white. Allison and tom felt the studio rumbling and they looked to see the bright light "wait what's that?!" she said as tom felt that was a bad thing, he quickly pushed himself and Allison down to try to not get hit by the light as it covered every part of the studio, destroying multiple parts of the studio as the searchers and butcher gang clones, along with the lost ones tried to escape, but they were either covered by the bright light, or died by falling to their demises, back in the real world in the kitchen of a man's house someone was humming, joey was doing the dishes as he waited for Henry, it was odd, he usually never took this long to finish the story, makes him think that somehow something happened, he wouldn't mind it though he knew that whatever Henry did, it wouldn't matter, though he did still feel bad for doing this to him, his only friend that pushed him to do the right thing, his eyebrows raised when he realized something was wrong, he turned around, seeing that a bright light was softly glowing from underneath the door that he would tell Henry to go through, curiously filled his mind when the light went away, he walked over with his cane, and opened the door, and his eyes widen "w-what the?!?!" he said as he saw the entire studio in ruins, bits and pieces were sticking out and the entire area looked like it was destroyed by a earthquake, he hears a low rumbling growl, along with one word "J O E Y!"

he turns around and his eyes widen. both Henry, and the ink demon fused together stood in front of him, the fused monster growling as joey stares "....h....Henry......... oh my god......." he said as the fusion snarls, clenching it's own fists with an low distorted growl and attacks, grabbing joey and throwing him towards the ink machine that he had in his house, almost breaking him as he coughs, seeing that the fusion was still getting used to it's new body as it snarls out "J O E Y!!!!" it screamed at him as joey looked around, seeing the lever, his own failsafe, he always knew he would have to use it, he forces himself up and lurches out of the way as the fusion attacks again, only managing to scratch at joey's back as it got it's arm stuck in the machine as it snarls out, groaning in anger as it tries to break free, joey forced himself up and stared at the fusion as it pulled it's arm out, the fused beast snarling at joey as his eyes soften, Joey grunting as he "maybe in another universe... things would be different... time to test that theory out" he said coldly as he pulled down the lever, just as the fusion snarls and lunges, stabbing joey right in the stomach, before a bright light enfused around them, the fusion screaming as the entire house was covered in a bright light as when the light ended the entire house was now abandoned, in the room that once held the ink machine was destroyed, laying there were the bodies of the fused Henry and ink demon, and the body of joey, it was finally over, no more studios, no more loops, and no more endings, they were finally free, this was the end......


	2. Freedom At Last, New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has worked it seem, The Creator was finally freed, or so he thought, he finds himself in a completely new timeline, an new world, new changes, but the same people still exist, perhaps this time, he hopes things stay the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, posting an more updated version of my au’s prologue, this time it’s part 2! this other part was mainly based on and in around @robboyblunder aka @robsdoodlebook or @robboybot‘s au actually! i just finished reading it and binging it again for memories and for fanart reasons, when an few parts of it inspired me in a way to change up this part and such! also lowkey saying but robsboy’s Bendy boy Inky is babie and deserves all the affection and go check out their au and such- it’s amazing! that’s all! you all probably know their story and such by the famous Reeling off the Wheel!

"if one were to perish within battle or were to die in a accident, how would you all feel? would you feel upset, sad, or even angry? what if it was a loved one? what if it was someone you really care for? what if.... you could bring them back from the dead with a little help...?"   
\---   
White, white and bright lights were all that he could see, he covers his face as he groans, the figure emitting a "ughhhh..." as he looks around, seeing a tall but lanky figure, the taller figure turns around, and knelt down to the other's level, and held out it's hand, the smaller average size figure looks down at the hand, and then back at the other, before slowly reaching out, and taking the other's hand, the tall lanky figure smiled as the two were fused into one, followed by a slow flashing explosion, "come on henry! it's time for you to wake up! and welcome home at last! you finally freed all of us!"   
  
Henry wakes up with a loud gasp as he jolts from bed, sweating as he held his chest, breathing as he pants, he looks at himself, his eyes widening "W-wait... w....what.... hap-" he turns around to see the door opening, and his eyes widen at who he saw, a familiar figure, a woman in her early 30s, having dark colored hair, with blue teal eyes, and having a gown on, Linda yawned as she rubbed her eyes "Henry...? why are you up so ear- huh?!" she was cut off by the other hugging her tightly, henry, softly whimpered as linda looked, and felt like she understood "Hey... hey it was only a nightmare okay?" she said as she rubbed his head with henry silently sobbing, it was her, it was really her! she was here! he was here! he was finally freed! "come on, you don't wanna be like that for the studios tomorrow right?" she said as henry's eyes widen, "wait... studio?" he asked, looking up to her as she nodded "yeah, remember? you promised joey you'd help him with something about bendy?" she asked as henry blinked, before a foggy memory opened up in his head as he rubbed his head "uh, yeah, yeah um what time is it?" he asked as she looked at the clock "oh! well you woke up from your nightmare just in time, the studio opens in a few hours, should be enough time for you to get ready!" she said as henry nodded, before he broke the hug, and watched her walk off to get ready for her own job, as henry can finally breathe as he rubs his own head, he feels like his whole body was hurting "ughhhh...."   
  
he groans as he rubs his own head, he decided to see if he looked any different, taking a moment as he walked into the bathroom, he decided to look at himself in the mirror, and he stares at his own reflection in shock. he noticed that he looked much younger than before, maybe around his late 20s, he noticed how he had a light stubble and brownish colored hair, with a orange like color near the top of it, even his skin color was different than he remembered, including his eyes, they were a nice, calm peaceful shade of green instead of Aqua, he also looked more taller than he remembered, being around 5'7ish feet, though he somehow knew he was gonna get much taller in the near future for some reason, he looks at his own body shape, it looked much more healthy and althetic than worn and tired like he was in the studio

he didint even realize he had bandages on until he noticed them at the last second, sighing lightly as he takes off the older bandages, and takes off the head-wrap, seeing that all of his previous scars and wounds from the loops had faded, why was that?... it was then when he began to think back to when he and bendy were fused together, he stares in shock as he remembers joey pulling the lever "he.... he used an failsafe... i might... be the only one who knows what happen, i don't even know if joey even knows it or what he even looks like.... god... what a mess" he says, huffing before he freezes as he heard another voice "YoU sAid It." he looks around with his eyes wide, was that the ink demon? did an part of it somehow get caught into him?! he rubs his own head, deciding to not worry too much about it. after all an part of him should feel glad that he's not in the loop anymore but, he's not, he's gonna be right back in the studio BEFORE it went to hell, and before the toons even existed, but for some odd reason he just knows that today's gonna be different for him, he just has a slight feeling about it, none the less he decides to get ready to go to the studio as he starts to think about what exactly happened.  
  
a couple of hours later henry reached the studios, he looks to see the difference between that building and the house as he tries to think about what the different was... aside from the fact that it was a actual studios and not a story build place in a house, before he could even question it, he yelps as he felt someone touch his shoulder "oh! sorry there henry old chum!" a familiar voice said as henry turns around, and his eyes widen, standing there, was none other than joey drew, instead of the old frail man he saw with a wheelchair and cane, he was more younger, with smooth, but slightly messy jet black hair, he wore a blue shirt, with a red vest, and sported a bowtie, along with cartoon like gloves that he made himself, his pants were a brownish color, and his shoes looking fancy, overall he had a snazzy looking appearance with his dark jacket on him, it did'int help that henry could see his strange yellow dark glasses, overall he was a bit frighten to see a more younger joey, he noticed as he takes his glasses off, his green and purple colored eyes staring at him with a confused look as his eyebrows furrowed "you alright henry? i haven't seen you this upset ever since halloween, oh now that was a fun time! sammy sure scared you good did he?" he said as he chuckles a bit. The Cartoonist on the other hand, was far but joining in, he was shocked to see this, but he does raise his own eyebrows at that, before somehow a memory formed up on his head "oh.... heh yeah, sammy did scared me pretty good did he?" he said as joey seem to laugh "ya darn right he did! now come on pal, we got some work to do!"  
  
he said as he unlocked the door, and the two walked into the studio. henry was..... shocked to see the inside of the studio, the walls were different, and cleaner, and it seems to be more lively, and the joey drew's studio logo wasnt even there, it said instead "HENRY AND JOEY DREW'S STUDIOS" somehow, he smiled at that, he looks at the nice reddish color the walls had, and how the style of the wood seems to be more like a oak color, joey seems to notice "enjoying the style change henry? i knew ya would, wally and thomas are good at doing their job, but norman helped out with the new logo change, it was fun seeing all of them work together, getting along, you should of seen it" he said as henry looked over, nodding "yeah, it does look good, you and the others seem to really did a good job with it" he said as joey seemed to grin "Well we got some time to kill before the others get here, wanna see what wonders we can come up with today?" he said as the cartoonist nodded, while chuckling, actually slightly forgetting about why he was so scared in the first place "heh, sure then joe, let's see what we can find out today" he said as the two started to chat while walking, all while henry was attempting to see what other differences he could find in the studio. a couple of hours later have passed as some more people got in to do their jobs, henry greeted sammy and jack, who were chatting, before they noticed henry, sammy looked taller than almost anyone in the studio, having a height of 6 feet, his hair having a mix of brown and blonde, his blue eyes darting those henry as he putted his hands in his brown jacket's pockets, tapping his dark colored shoes on the ground as jack notices henry too, he was the shortest, and possibly the youngest, being around 19 years old, and having a height of only 4 feet and 11 inches, having messy brownish hair, and wearing a nice hat, his joyful green eyes beaming with joy as he smiles at henry, before the two both waved as henry went over to them, with sammy being the first to speak out, his voice giving henry some familiar vibes "heya there henry, your here early for a change?"  
  
sammy asked as the cartoonist shrugged, but nodded "i guess so, just giving you two a heads up that joey wanted all of us over for a meeting again" he said as he nodded, while jack groaned "again? why do we do these things?" he said, before henry chuckled, even though jack was around 19, his voice sounded so much like a 30 year old man sometimes so it was quite funny to hear jack speak sometimes, which is why he's mainly slightly mute. still though the animator shrugged "he makes the rules, not me" he said as the three went their own ways for now, henry still had some time to kill before the meeting start so he went off to find his work desk, it was right where he remembered it being, he looks off to see that there was no new room when he left, which he was kinda glad for, he tries to remember what else was going on as he sat down, and just started drawing, halfway throughout he stops as he felt someone pressed a hand on his shoulder "hey there pal" a familiar voice said as henry turns around, to see norman, his eyes silently widen as he looks the same as he remembered him before he left the studios, same tall posture, same black cloths, same grey like hair, and of course, the same blue and yellow like eyes he seemed to have, norman smiled "what's wrong? did i scare ya? i thought i tolds ya that i sees everything henry" he said as henry chuckled, before something recalled in his head, a memory from when he heard about the tape "THeY dOn'T eVeN kNoW WhEn Im WaTChINg, eVeN when Im RIgHt BEhIND thEm!" the ink demon's voice once again rang through henry's head, the other's eyes started to glow as norman blinks, raising an eyebrow  
  
henry started shivering but he was snapped back to reality when norman snaps his own fingers. the African American stares with a worried look "you alright there pal?" he asked as henry started breathing, taking a deep breathe as he gives him a thumbs up with a nervous smile "j...just peachy..." he said as the other seemed to smile softly "Well what's ya working on?" he asked him as henry looked at what he was doing "just, drawing i guess" he said as he does some finishing touches "you know, i never could stand the actual design of that cartoon devil, i don't know he seems... well uh.... naked" he said as henry shrugged "joey came up with the idea, not me" he said as he hums a bit, with norman looking rather nervous "well... it's not my own place to judge but have you ever.... thought about giving the little guy more... jazz?" he stated, to which the other looked up, actually surprised "um... well.... no really...."  
  
he said as he remembered something "joey never liked the old concept design we made for bendy... but i did" he said as norman sighed "no no no not that, and certainly not the other one with the... split mouth just.... eugh." he says as henry laughed, he remembered that one, in the ARCHIVES, an place within the studios in the loops that henry felt at peace, as well as bendy, he glances up at norman as he kept talking "i mean something new! something... original almost!" henry's eyebrows raised but he was interested "like, think about this, we have a upcoming show that's been getting a lot of fans, the only thing that parents complain about is that he doesnt have any other clothes so... why not give him some?" he said as henry's eyes widen "...norman.... your a genius" henry said as norman grinned "i know i am~" he said as the two chuckled, and henry began his work. Throughout half the whole ordeal of the drawing, norman watched as henry did his best to make a new, original, design of bendy, with norman grinning as he noticed how excited henry was as he chuckled a bit, eventually the animator was finished with the design as he showed it to norman as he inspected it, and the African American's eyes widen in shock and amazement.  
  
the design surely was VERY different than the original, for starters bendy looked more taller than he did, instead of the original being around 3 feet, he was around the same height as jack was, maybe even an inch taller, and unlike the other design and the two concept designs originally made, there were two things that make henry's bendy stand out more. one is that he had a neck, and a tail, and the other was that he had actual, colored clothing, it was a jet black hoodie, with a red hood to go with it as he noticed the different gloves, they sported a green color, and he also had blue jeans on as well, the thing that norman liked the best besides the smooth head and horn design, were the shoes, they looked like tapshoes, overall the design was perfect, and he even chuckled at the little bendy badge too, and he noticed the bowtie, which raised his eyebrow "huh? you still gave him the bowtie?" henry seems to rub the back of his head "w-well uh if i ever plan on showing this to joey it's gonna have at leash one thing from the original design yeah?" he said as norman shrugged, but laughed "i guess so, but over all, the design is perfect, and unique, it really looks original, and a perfect design for a perfect show" he said as henry seem to smile "you really think so?" he said as norman grinned "i don't think so henry, i KNOW so" he said to him as henry smiled, and he hugged norman, with the other smiling and returning the hug "thanks pal..."  
  
he said as norman chuckled "no problem, anything for a friend" he said as the two parted ways, with norman going back to do whatever he was doing, and henry to go show joey the design. As Henry went to joey's office, he noticed that the other was getting ready to say his speech, joey perks up seeing henry "ah! henry! what brings you here this early before the meeting starts?" he asked as henry seem to nervously smile "w-well uh mister d-d- i mean joey, i was, doing something and norman gave me a really good idea" he said as joey raises a eyebrow "oh? and what is this idea?" he asks as henry seems to gulp, as he shows him the design, with joey looking it over, from top to bottom, as he gives henry a look "henry, this..., this design is..... is..." he smiled "perfect!"  
  
he said as henry actually perks up "r-really?" he said as he smiled "of course it is! im glad that you decided to show this to me! maybe someday we'll have him wear this kind of outfit" he said as henry seems to nod, but flinch slightly, now a bit upset that joey was still going to use the original design that they both made together as the official "is that all you wanted to ask me? the meeting starts in a couple of minutes" he said as henry nodded, as he grabbed the drawing "yeah... that's all, see ya later boss" he said as he walks out, as joey ponders on the sudden change in his friend's behavior, but he shrugs it off, he had more important things to worry about right now as he hums a bit, looking over a picture of him and a young boy, as he softly frowns at it, before sighing, and picking up his glasses, putting them on as he goes to where the meeting will take place. Henry sat down next to wally as the others were already there, henry noticed shawn, who seems to be humming as he looks over at henry, and waves, as henry waves back, next he noticed grant and thomas who seem to be having some small talk, before he notices susie talking with sammy, henry seems to smile slightly, it was... nice seeing them not as monsters for a change, he didint know what failsafe joey used but... maybe he could get used to this lifestyle, before long everyone grew silent as joey entered the room and went to start his speech, it was pretty much explaining some changes here and there, some minor stuff, along with adding a amusement park soon to the studios, as well as expanding it, making it big enough to house a lot of things, he even went on to explain that someday, there will be actual toons roaming around the studios, throughout most of the speech only henry and wally noticed this but joey seemed to act, a lot more different during the speech his tone was different, and the way he speaking sounded like he was 100% all of this would happen  
  
the cartoonist started to get slight flashbacks to the loops again as he grumbled softly, rubbing his head, before long the meeting was over as joey said he needed to do something, as the others went off to do their breaks, wally was having a conversation with henry "man im telling ya, mister drew seems to be acting a lot different lately, more than usual, it's like he was so sure that all of this would happen, now im not complaining but like, i don't this it's that healthy for him to be... well that much into the whole bringing cartoons to life, what do you think henry..... henry?" he looked over to see that the cartoonist was day-dreaming, or more like thinking heavily, henry was recalling more 'memories' he was having from his new life, before wally snaps his fingers, “mister Jarvis, you don’t look too good are ya sure your alright?”  
  
henry’s thoughts went into reality after hearing wally’s voice, remembering that boris snapped his fingers at one point to break henry out of a trance in the studios, the young animator smiling slightly at wally “y-yeah im a-alright” he said as wally stares, confused “Ya sure…. you’ve been real quiet ever since joey announced this whole bringing to cartoons life thing… I mean the moment he said that it’s like you experienced it before” he said as henry suddenly froze again, remembering bits and pieces once again as he started shivering, wally noticing as he looked around “Uh…… henry?”   
  
he snapped his fingers “ay! come on! If ya keep on acting like this im outta here!” he said as henry blinked, he groaned as he rubbed his head, before wally seems to chuckle "hey uh, remember that one time during your daughter's birthday i dressed up like the easter bunny? she was out of her own freaking mind, im telling ya if she didint get off of me sooner, i would of been outta there!" he said as henry, softly chuckles, with wally grinning "see! all ya needed was a little laugh and a smile! im telling ya henry, this whole thing is strange but, it's nice to know im not the only one who sees it!" he said as henry nodded, before glancing off at the distance, wondering how on earth did he get a daughter, when he blinks, recalling that he had a daughter and a son before, when he looks back at wally with a blank look “im.. gonna take a break, tell joey im going home early”  
  
he said as he got up and walked off as wally blinks “h-hey wait joey never lets us walk out of here early!” he said as henry paid no mind, wally blinking before he sighed “man, sometimes he can be strange like mister drew... but im not complaining, he writes the checks" wally said as he took a sip from his coffee. After the small talk he had with wally, henry huffs softly as he walks through the halls of the studio, slightly trying to remember what was going on, he had very few memories of what happened during the last loop so everything was slightly a fuzz, he did remember a big blur, and then he was here, in a different year, and now in a different universe but… he still have some sort of memories from the loops, the cartoonist humming softly to himself as he putted his hands in his pockets, he was about to go to his desk, before he suddenly hears… crying? henry raised a eyebrow as he listened in to the crying, before his eyes widen, it was joey’s crying, he hurries over to the room and saw the man himself, in the ink machine room, holding a frail child covered in ink, he instantly knew who the child was as joey turned around, with tears in his eyes as he stares at henry, his eyes staring into his as henry saw how much sadness were in them. “h-h-he was a-alive h-henry… h-he w-was a-a-alive f-for 1-10 m-minutes h-henry….. h-he…. h-he remembered….”  
  
joey said, hiccuping while tears were streaming down his eyes, he wasn't wearing his glasses, and he had a smile on his face, a smile that matched more akin to bendy’s but, it was a sad one as henry reached out, before joey hugged henry, crying into his shoulders as henry somehow remembered that they tried bringing bendy to life before, for a certain amount of times, all the attempts failing, henry even had a few tears rolling down his eyes as he hears joey's sobbing as he tried his best to comfort him “i-i missed him s-so much h-henry, i-i-i cant k-keep s-seeing h-him d-die over and o-over a-again! i-i need m-my s-son back! i-i need j-josh!” he said as he cried as henry looks over at the motionless body as henry shushed joey, patting his back. “it’s okay joey….. someday… you’ll see him again.. i know you will…” he said as joey hiccuped as he clutched his shoulders "…o-one more..t-try..h-henry…. j-just o-one… m-more c-chance….“   
  
henry looks at him like he was crazy “w…wait what…?” he said as joey gives him a pleading expression as more tears seem to drip and shed down his eyes "h-henry please! j-just o-one more t-try! i-i need to d-do this! i-if i-it works t-then m-my s-son will c-come back! a-and o-our creation w-will f-finally b-be a-alive!… p….please….”  
  
he said as he sobbed some more, before henry stares, before he patted his shoulder, joey looked up at him as henry gave him a smile “…sure pal, anything for you” he said as joey sniffled, before giving him a broken smile "t...thank you my friend......i'll.... i'll clean this up, tell thomas to help me with the last attempt please" he said as henry nodded "yeah... i will" he said as he got up and walked off, before he turns back to joey, seeing him whimpering slightly, henry stares sadly, before he sighs and decides not to tell him about leaving early, he needed to make sure he was alright as he went off to tell thomas, as joey looked at the motionless body, tears swelling up in his eyes "what did i do wrong..... what do i have to do in order to get this right.... i just miss you so much son......."  
  
he said as he rubs his eyes, sniffling slightly as he just waits now for thomas to show up. after a few hours and after thomas came to clean up the mess, everyone was heading home as joey stayed back for a few more minutes, doing some research on his computer, before he looks at something that caught his eye, clicking the link and looking at a list, his eyes suddenly widen, as a smile formed on his face, this could be just what he needed to bring something back from the dead, he writes the items down on a piece of paper, taking a mental note to let henry know tomorrow as he grinned, this was it, this could be the last shot he has at trying to bring his son back from the dead "don't worry bucko.... daddy's gonna make sure your coming back alive" he said as he looks at the picture of him with his son, smiling softly at it as he takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes slightly as he putted them back on, and shutted down his computer, getting ready to go home for the night, henry was on his way home when he stops for a moment, looking at the night sky as he stops at a stop sign while driving, the cartoonist looking at the beautiful stars with a smile, before he keeps driving back to his house, maybe he could get use to this new life he has, at leash he wasnt in a never ending story anymore,  
  
henry turns on the radio as he listens and hums to a song as he seems to get slightly lost in it, the song he was listening too was titled "country roads" as he hummed to it, "music sure has changed a lot since i've been gone..." he said quietly to himself as he was driving back to his house, he just hoped that joey would be alright... well- mentally anyway, along with the studios itself, but somehow, deep down in him, he has a feeling that it's not gonna be happy for long, he just hopes that day would never come. the day where history will repeat itself.


	3. Creating The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day comes that the demon finally gets created, and henry gets an odd sense of deja vu with everything. was he really here when the ink machine was made? or are his memories being mixed with his new ones, and the ones from the cycles....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Parts in one day? yep it’s official, im trying to be active more gjdhjdjh but uhhh yeah rebooted part 3 once again, this time the small little inspiration for it was seeing an little origin thing for an very old roleplay that me, @ask-soul-bendy and @core4lost did! it was pretty fun remembering it and such lol

_"what will happen, when the gift of life, gets taken to far- to when someone thinks if they manage to bring one person to life, could they bring a cartoon to life?"_   
  
\-----------------   
  
"alright let's stop there, I can only do so many takes on this trash, put more of that dreaming people eat that up! dreaming dreaming dreaming- what? it's still on? WELL TURN IT OFF DAMNIT!" joey said, as Wally yelps, turning off the recorder as joey huffs a bit, rubbing his forehead as he ushers wally to go off, as he sighs a bit, rubbing his eyes "ughh.. im not ready to do this but.. i cant wait now, it's almost december too.... urgh..... only a few more weeks and finally we can do it... i just hope henry wont mind taking care of the studios while im away...." he said, instantly remembering the state henry was in, not too long ago he remembered that henry told him, his newborn son, not even a few months old, passed away due to a unexpected illness, he knows how hard henry and linda are taking it, even their little daughter jess, he frowns, rubbing his forehead "damn it...... what do i do...."   
  
he said to himself, as he looks at the phone, thinking for a few minutes, before sighing as he slowly reaches out to call someone. Henry groans softly as he rubs his baggy eyes, lazily picking up the phone as he answered it "h..hello?" he asked, before blinking slightly as he heard that it was joey "oh... hey joey... what..? oh... sure yeah whatever you need pal... h...huh? watch the studios for you? why?... top secret? huh.... a...alright, just give me a moment before i come over alright? i have to tell linda and jess i'll be ending my vacation early then.. alright, thanks joey" he said, before hanging up the phone... and sighing as he rubs his forehead "goddamn it..... not even a few months in and im still thinking about what happened..."   
  
he said to himself, he did try to forget about the loops, but... he just couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried to, he simply just cant. But now he couldn't dwell on it, he had to go do his job, so he'll quickly let his wife and daughter know he's gonna be going out of vacation early, and then quickly go to the studios before joey leaves, mainly to get more information. Henry Arrives At The studio a few hours later after telling jessica and linda the news, he gets out of his pick-up truck, looking at the studios, it was hard for him to tell mentally if this really was the same studios he was forced to be in through countless numbers of times in the past during the events of the loops but, he didint have time to dwell on that for now, he just, made his way inside, and went straight for joey's office. he found the man getting ready to leave already, he raised a brow and cleared his throat, joey glances over as he perked up a bit "oh! henry! i didint expect ya for another hour yet, you trying to impress me now?"   
  
he said as henry flinched, getting a distant flashback to all the conversations joey would have with him whenever he would 'complete' the story, rubbing his forehead as he just gave a smile "i guess i am, you said you wanted me to watch the studios for you?" he asked, joey nodding as he fixes his glasses "why yes! i should be back in around a few weeks, or somewhere during december but, hopefully not that long! i just need to gather a few special Ingredients needed to make the perfect bendy!" he said, smiling as henry just stares with a soft frown, making a small nod "joey... what if it fails again... maybe it's.. well time to give up?" he said, as joey stops smiling, staring, blankly, before henry regretted his choice "y-ya know, j-just so you dont- break down again, come on joey think reasonable here..." he said, frowning as joey stares more "i already made my choice, this is my life's work henry, if i can bring my son back to life, than that means i can bring yours back too, and even bendy, i know the results of failing henry but... even i can keep him alive longer than a minute... than im happy... so... please just drop it for now, dont make me regret my choice of leaving you in charge while im gone... please my old friend?"  
  
he said to henry, as he stares, before sighing as he smiled softly, nodding "alright alright i'll drop it.. just.. be careful alright?" he said as joey grinned "why henry! dont worry! it's me" he said, waving him goodbye as he grabbed his bags and moved on out of the door, henry watches, before sighing as he looks down "that's what im afraid of...." he said simply, before watching him go, as he rubs his face "oh boy... this is gonna be fun to do.... alright.... let's get this show on the road." he said, as he slowly went to joey's desk, and sat down on the chair, a time-span seemed to have happen, in the span of the time-span the studios was doing pretty good, everyone was doing things on time, and henry was doing a real good job at handling things, it seemed like days went by fast, as henry yawned, before getting a call from joey one morning "oh hey there joey.. yeah everything's fine and well, how are things for you? oh? your coming back today? that's great, oh... uh... yeah sure i can let them know... yeah no problem, thanks joey, be seeing you soon" he said, hanging up as he sighs a bit, before rubbing his eyes, looking over at the day- christmas, he hums a bit, before standing up "well... time to get the show on the road" he said, and got ready for the day The studio dimmed in lights on Christmas day as people were watching the cartoons. children were laughing as they all enjoyed the show. when they all left the staff remused their daily work. henry jarvis was in his workdesk sketching out an drawing he smiled at it as he kept drawing. it was an cartoon demon who was smiling back at him despite the cutout and the show's design henry's was different this one and he liked it the clothing was more different from before now, with an brown hoodie with purple on the hood. a red shirt, blue colored jeans. green gloves and fine colored shoes. an green bowtie, and purple freckles over him, along with some coloring at half of his tail, with two red buttons on the near end of it.

henry smiled at his design of bendy he admired his handywork with the other two fan designs he made of his friends like Boris and Alice. when he was about to close up shop joey came in "hey there henry you read-" he noticed the drawing "come on henry i told you not to draw stuff like that" henry shrugged but smiled "and i though you said that an artist can be creative" joey stopped and smirked "touche" the idea of bring an cartoon to life was every studio's dream but if it wasnt obvious enough already, henry and joey were literally bringing an cartoon to life. it had been their dream ever since they made the studio but today was the day joey came back with the required materials though henry asked why would they need an flower for this he just said "to add spice into the machine" of course he could of just been lying about it but henry only nodded and went down with the others as joey was prepping to finally compete their dream.

about an hour later, Henry and joey were then standing with the others in the ink machine room as they were waiting for the machine to do it’s thing, the others watching with some worry and concern, henry looked over at joey, who was grinning too much “Are you sure this gonna work joey?” henry asked, to which joey looked at him with a smile “of course im sure my friend! just have faith-” he said as the machine startled rumbling, strange, it never did that, henry blinks as he watches, but still remembering about his son’s death, as he sighs slightly as joey noticed that, before he softly frowns a bit, before the machine rumbled again, erupting a splash of ink onto the symbol as the symbol then glowed brightly. That caused the others to look in wonder as the machine steamed out smoke, the nozzle erupting a huge puddle of strange ink onto the pentagram symbol, the steam went into the strange shiny colored ink as it started bubbling rapidly, like it was forming into something. Henry and joey along with the others could only stare in slight horror as a large beast like creature emerged from the huge puddle, the creature having features of both a hellhound and a demon, before it slowly turned to something more bigger, with an lot of eyes forming, along with four tails, and an lot of horns, and wings too as the new demon looks around, glitching as it's four arms clamped onto the ground,

it growls darkly, snarling rapidly as the strange demon glares into them, it’s main eye flaring with anger and confusion as joey and henry and the others stepped back as it released a loud roar like howl. But... before it could do anything, two large ink trendils erupted from the puddle, wrapping and stabbing the creature, and making it sink back into the puddle, the large demon like beast emitting a loud painful yowl as it was sunk back to the puddle, as the puddle keeps forming now, as the others watched, seeing the puddle forming and shifting into a small mass of ink. an strange inky like aura filled the room as it was waving around rapidly, like it was searching for any signs of life, Henry's eyes widened as he clutched his chest, coughing before an horror vision flooded his mind, showing the creation of the original bendy, going exactly like he remembered, as if he was there to withness it...   
  
before coughing as his eyes glowed yellow, seeing the ink demon's shadow being pulled from him, and into the inky puddle, the vision ends as he coughs, nearly stumbling as joey and thomas caught him, with shocked expressions before they all heard an distorted breathing glancing up to see that the ink was forming into an figure henry reconized all to well, the ink demon, it was partly forming, glitching and steaming before until the inky aura around it slowly curled back into the forming mass of ink, two faint glows could be seen from it, two human souls, one with the color green, and the other being a crimson looking red, henry stares in shock at that, looking at joey in confusion, shock, and soon enough, anger, like he knew what he did. before he could say anything, the studios rumbled slightly, as the mass of ink was soon enough, shifting and turning, releasing slight bursts of a strange demonic like energy, the special looking ink latches onto the partly forming ink demon as it consumed it, before more glows and such erupted throughout it's forming mass of an body, millions of other orbs showing into it, before fusing into one odd looking soul, part of it purple, with the other part blue, with spikes forming out of it as the soul went into the ink, the others watched as it slowly took the shape a familiar figure that henry and joey could clearly recognized, but…. in the form and shape of a infant. the strange, black colored shiny ink was now gone, in replace of it, a baby demon laid there now in the symbol, the baby demon fast asleep as it’s tail was slowly flickering, snoring peacefully as they all stare in shock at what just happened….   
  
Henry on the other hand, was staring in complete shock, as he was the first to go over, as the little small toon lazily opened it's eyes, looking up at the other as he and the toon stare, blinking slightly "it works! I can't believe it works!" joey said, cheering a bit as the little toon's horns perked, glancing over as his head tilts, the tail flicking as joey went over, with the other workers staring in complete utter shock, minus Thomas, whom was watching everything while leaning on the wall "bendy! it's nice to finally see you! my name is j-" he was cut off by the little toon being startled with a little screech, clinging onto Henry as the younger animator blinks in a bit of shock, before gently patting the demon's back "h-hey, there there little guy... it's alright..." he said, glaring at joey a bit, who putted his hands up in defense, backing away a bit as Henry glances over, still trying to comfort the little toon, looking up at Thomas as joey glances over "what are you all looking at?! I want you all to make a room for him! now!" he said, as the rest of the workers scattered slightly out of the ink machine room, expect for Thomas, who got up, and went over to the two animators "well.... that could of gone better..."   
  
he said, as joey nodded, glancing over to see that the baby demon was now sleeping again, cuddled up to henry's chest as the young cartoonist smiled softly "alright! Henry let's bring him to the office! oh this was a big sucess! I wonder how we'll be able to make Boris! or Alice! or even-" he was cut off by Henry handing Thomas the little demon as he stares at joey, cracking his neck slightly "H...hen-?" joey was then cut off by Henry just, landing a left hook straight to joey's cheek, watching him fall to the floor with a thump, as he glares at joey with a angry look "you. and i. need to talk" he said, his eyes glinting darker as joey gulps, as Thomas walked off, with Henry following behind, as Joey staggers up with a gulp 'welp... I fucked up big time.' he thought to himself as he followed after the two

a little bit later the three were in joey's office, with henry starting to argue with joey, as bendy was seen sleeping soundly “joey, listen to me very, very carefully, i don’t know how- i don’t know why but” he pointed to the sleeping bendy, who was snoozing off, joey looked at where he was pointing, and didint get it, henry groaned “i wanna know is WHY in the fuck did you use BOTH my son and your son’s souls! and also made a damn demon soul appear! do you even know the damn result if there were THREE?!” He stated in a angered manner as joey pushed up his glasses “i don’t see what the problem is henry, i told you i was gonna bring back your son, and I did, and also to be fair it was two demon souls! the first one had it's body and vessel tainted and destroyed but it was still intact and able to be used!” he said "further mo-" he was cut off once again as Henry then grabbed joey harshly by the collar of his shirt “I DIDINT KNOW YOU WOULD ALSO TRY TO USE THIS ATTEMPT TO BRING YOUR SON BACK TOO, ALONG WITH BENDY! AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED!!”   
  
he said, yelling as joey stares, actually flinching from henry’s outburst as he shoves joey to the chair, sighing as he rubbed his forehead, tom was watching this all unfold with a unamused expression as his arms were crossed as he spoke up.“if i didint know any better, in my opinion it’s like you two are acting like little kids right now ” he said as henry glares at thomas with a grunt “tom! how are you not surprised?! aren’t you angry at him?! mad?! upset?!” he said as tom groaned “of course i am henry, but what can i do huh? we’re the only ones who knows about the true purpose of this, all that the others know is that joey was using materials to make him, and not just souls” he said as henry groaned again, looking over at the sleeping toon with a sad look “even though it did work…. it’s just not right…… sometimes dead is better….” he said as joey got up, going over as he pressed a hand on his shoulder “henry…. im sorry….. i just….i didint want you to suffer the same fate and guilt that i was feeling but… it worked finally, i- WE have both our sons back, in one body” he stated as henry just looked at him “just give it a chance henry, please… i promise if something bad happens, i’ll never do something like this again, i give you my word” he said as henry just, sighs and nods softly, forcing a small smile to appear on his face “alright joey…… I'll try to trust you on this…. but, one more thing happens, and it’s gonna be on your grave”

he said as joey nodded “of course henry, you have my ‘word’ that nothing else will happen” he said, slightly crossing his fingers behind his back, henry still didint trust him, squinting as he sighed, he didn't want to take his word for it, but what else could he do, he nodded at thomas, who nodded back “i’ll be sure to get his room prepared for the night, just know that there will be some side effects, he’ll be able to do things similar that both of your sons may do, and since demons might age faster, expect his whole life to be somewhat difficult to manage, even with the fact that he's now a cartoon but... yeah" Thomas said, the cartoonish nodding, before seeing joey patting his back "we did it henry.... we finally did it, just imagine how much of a change this will be! all the other animation studios will finally see what we can do!” he said as henry nodded, saying his farewells to joey and thomas as he went out of the office, but before he did he looks back at joey "I'll take your word for it, only if you promise to keep him a secret to the rest of the world" he said as joey's eyes widen a bit "w-what?!" he said, as he putted his hands on the desk "h-henry! b-bu-"   
  
Henry growled a bit, as joey gulps "listen! I want to show him out to the rest of the world as much as you do but, you have to understand, think about what would happen? what if he gets kinnapped? or taken? we don't even know if people will actually accept him! I just... don't want anything bad to happen to him... so please, joey?" he begged slightly, as joey stares, silently clenching a fist, before sighing and giving a nod, forcing a smile to appear "w-why... of course my friend... anything for you" walking down the hall as he groans, rubbing his head "god damn it joey..... why did you have to do it..." he said to himself, huffing as he keeps on walking. joey finally groaned and leaned back against his chair, groaning as he rubbed his forehead with a rumble as thomas just stares at him, not saying a word as they slowly get to work, all while the baby demon was sleeping soundly, but he heard all of the words that were being said, lowkey shivering in fear for what's to come in the later years.


	4. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the demon is growing fairly well, and bonding with everything pretty good, but one day when something goes wrong, henry and the others realize just how dangerous the little dancing demon can be when stressed out enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //decided to keep on going, aint having my writer’s block come back again i- NEED to get this story more invested and interested again, this part- was pretty much based off of seeing bits and pieces of fullmetaldevilartist’s stitched au, and roboy’s reeling off the wheel au’s, mainly the bendy fights and stuff gjjdgjdjgdjhd. the little bit of henry and babie prowler having fun is based off of an drawing that my friend did a long time ago, and i still have it here to this day, but this part is also inspired by the king of making people cry for fictional batim characters themselves, @sammys-sanctuary when their ink demon fucking. chomped their toon bendy. yeah--

"a strange sense of deja vu winds up for our faith hearted protagonist, will this sense of karma come back to bite him for repeating the same mistake once again? and what of the little demon? what will come out of all of this for him as he continues to grow throughout his life, will he turn out as everyone wants him to be? or will he turn into, something else?"   
  
\-----  
  
"things been... pretty okay Linda.. yeah, yeah I know don't worry we're all doing okay.. how he is? oh bendy's doing.. actually pretty good, he usually stays close around me or a few others, he.. doesn't seem to like Tom or joey that much, we're all trying to get him to be more social, joey's thinking of bringing his uncles to life later on today...huh? the butcher gang of course!..."   
  
Henry rubs his forehead at hearing his wife's confusion, trying to think of what to say. or well, remember, until he brings the phone back to his ear "what? I thought joey told ya, we decided to change the butcher gang's roles from being rivals with bendy, to being the little devil's uncles, think of casper for example...well what did you think I was saying?"  
  
".. oh..!... no I don't know that much about joey's family dear.. heh yeah okay okay I know, but you should really come with jess and see him, im sure you'll both like the little guy.. alright, alright I'll hang up, stay safe alright Linda? okay, I know, love ya too" Henry said, hanging up the phone as he hums a bit, glancing over as he was seeing said little demon looking out the window in awe, from the first day of being brought to life, to almost nearing the end of December, Bendy was growing at a fast rate, already close to the little devil's height, now that he was more awake, henry got an better look at the little devil's appearance, he was partly actually like the perfect bendy, only difference was that he had an tail of course, an neck, and red cheek marks on him, along with that he seems to have little fangs, as well as part of his face was coated in ink, seems that was where the ink demon went when henry had that odd horror vision but besides all that the little imp didint seem to recall him as the man who's been through the studios nearly four hundred and fourteen times now.  
  
he just saw him almost like an father figure. even despite the few amount of times the other tried to get the little devil to recall the loops. henry had also gave him an little purple shirt that he was originally gonna give to his son when he was old enough, while joey gave bendy josh's pants, apparently his other foot which seemed shoeless seemed to be like the ink demon's glob of an foot, another thing that henry thought he would'nt get, but the little devil always said "thwt's jwst mw othwr shwe pwpa!"   
  
with the most biggest smile ever. he glances over at henry and waves with a little squeak, and points outside "wah thws pwpa?" he asked, already speaking, he rarely spoke around the others so Henry wasn't so surprised "why it's snow bendy, there little white particles that drop from the sky they can be very fun to watch, or in other cases, boring, but to me it's calming, plus you can have a lot of fun in it too" he said, taking a sip of his coffee as the little demon's horns perked up, his eye sparkling "FWN?! CAN WE GO HAVW FWN PWPA?"   
  
he said, bouncing up and down as he squeaked rapidly, starstruck as Henry looks at that, smiling softly "aw, you know I can't say no to that face, alright bud, just don't tell joey alright?" he said, smiling, as the little demon squeaks and jumps rapidly "yay!" he said, as henry gets up slightly, patting his head as he went to get his jacket, glancing over as he sees the little devil trying on a little winter hoodie, a little to fluffy as it was a red looking hoodie, with a white fluff, along with winter green like gloves, and boots, squeaking as he gives henry a big smile, his missing tooth being seen as his tail sways rapidly, Henry smiles as he led him outside, and that was for the first time in his childhood that bendy was able to see the outside, well- in the snow anyway, Henry was letting the little demon have fun, running around, making snowmen, giggling all the while was Henry was sketching him playing in the snow, smiling slightly as he chuckles softly, looking around, it'll take a while for all the snow to get gone, but soon enough he'll have to bring him back inside before joey gets to nosy, he looks over, watching the little demon making snow angels, giggling all the while, at some point Henry decided to join in, the two having a snowball fight as they were laughing, soon enough it was time to go back in- before Henry went to tell the little demon, Wally came outside for a quick break, noticing the two "hey! you two having fun over there?!" he said, as henry and bendy instantly froze "uhh- maybe!" he said, which earned a laugh from Wally   
  
"hey now I won't tell, the kid could use some fun for all the work we make him do, you two keep having fun, I'll tell joey that your teaching him how to draw" he said, as Henry blinks rapidly, looking at bendy, who was staring at him with big adorable eyes as his tail wags, giving a beaming smile, Henry smiles and looks over, nodding "alright Wally, thank you" he said as the janitor tipped his hat, smiling a bit as he waved, letting the two enjoy themselves, the more they stayed outside the more happy the little toon seem to be having, thankfully Henry noticed that during their way outside, he noticed joey seemed to be too busy trying to bring the butcher gang to life, so really it wouldn't be a problem, but he didn't know if toons got sick or not so deciding to go inside, the last thing the two did together outside, was Henry giving bendy a little piggy-back ride, the toon giggling softly "to narwniwa pwpa hwnry!!"   
  
he said, as henry chuckles "all aboard the Henry express" he said to the little devil as the toon giggles with a squeak, his tail swaying as they went around the snow, before after 20 long minutes of having fun, the two finally went back inside the studios, laughing and giggling as bendy got off from his shoulder, shaking himself off, as Henry makes a sigh with a smile, looking around, before noticing joey "ah! Henry! bendy! im so glad I found you tw-" he blinks, seeing the two were covered and dusted in snow somewhat as he looks them over, blinking rapidly "why are you two covered in snow?" he said, as Henry and bendy both looked at each other, and then back at joey "we opened a window" Henry said causally, as the little toon nodded with a squeak, his tail wagging as Joey blinks rapidly, before shrugging "alright- any who im glad I found you two, I would like to show you something!" he said, grinning as he motioned the two to follow suit, with henry and bendy following "so i was doing some research, and i realized something, the taller the toon is, the harder it is to create, and it requires more materials, but, unlike how much it took to make bendy, it's not that much, so I did a little experiment, instead of creating boris or Alice first, I created...."   
  
he opens the door, as bendy and Henry's eyes widen, the butcher gang stood there, all of them rubbing their heads with a groan, Edgar was the slightly smallest, around 4ish feet, wearing a green jacket and sporting blackish colored jeans, the spider groaning a bit "aaaaaaugh- Edgar's head hurts!" he said, as barley smacks the back of the spider's head while groaning, a few inches taller than the spider "aaaah shut it Edgar! all of our heads hurt too!" he said, he looked more like a actual pirate somewhat, expect not sporting the causal pirate hat, he did have the coat on having a migrain, the two having a slight argument, before they were both smacked on the head by a taller toon, around 4'8, looking more modern and classy, having a brown looking suit coat on, fixing his tie with a huff "ah shut it ya two! come on we have to lo-" the butcher gang were instantly cut off when bendy peeked over henry’s leg and shouted out "UNCLW CHARLWY!"  
  
a little voice said as Charlie looked over, before he and the other two were hug tackled by a happy bendy, with joey and Henry watching with a small smile "bendy! there's our favorite nephew!" he said, making a laugh as barley and Edgar popped up "bendy!" the two other members hugged the small demon "ahah! i told you two he was fine! ya should listen to me more!" barley said as charlie scoffs "oh please, you were panicking about him too" he finished as the small demon tugged on charlie's coat a bit "unclws! pwpa hwnry and pwpa jojo wokw ywu all uppy!" he said, as the three blink, "woke up?" edgar said out of nowhere, as the three members looked over, seeing the two humans, with Edgar and barley instantly hiding behind Charlie, as bendy waved to the two, with Henry waving back "I see you three have finally wake up! welcome to our studios!" he said, smiling a bit with henry waving "dwn't worry unclws! thwy'rw nicw!" the little demon said as the butcher gang looked over, with charlie having some doubts, but after a little convincing the three managed to calm down, and after checking their stability levels, they managed to agree to be given a tour around the studio by joey, while henry and bendy were back in the room.  
  
the cartoonist blinks as he hears the door slowly opening, glancing over as he sees Norman at the door, with someone by him "someone wanted to see ya pal" the elder man said as a younger man stood by him, looking similar in appearance to Henry "Harold?" he said, raising a brow as the little toon peeked out from behind, harold blinks slightly before smiling a bit "huh, what do ya know you weren't kidding, you two actually did bring that little demon to life..." he said, putting on a soft smile "don't worry little guy, I won't hurt ya, I'm henry's brother, harold, harold Davison Jarvis" he said, holding out his hand as bendy looks at Henry, the cartoonist giving the little guy a small nod with a smile as the little toon gulps softly, and gently shakes Harold's hand with a nervous smile  
  
"hey bud, why don't you go around to see what to do, me and Norman and harold have to talk alright?" Henry said, as the little demon blinks, before smiling and nodding "a-alrwght pwpa!" he said, grinning as he then runs off slightly to go play around, the animator then looks back to his brother with an nervous smile, he was having trouble remembering, since part of his memories were from the many loops in the studios, while another part were all of these new ones that he hasn't yet fully understood, he tried talking about it before with the others but they all made him look like he was crazy, the only one that seemed to really understand was Tom, and Allison who said they always felt an sense of deja vu when around the little devil. He was brought back to reality when Norman began talking "so... how you'd two do it? I've been hearing some things about how ya made em Henry" Norman said, crossing his arms as harold took a seat down "and ya know me pal, I sees and hears everything, they don't even know when I'm watching, even when I'm right behind them" he said, as that caused another trigger to react in Henry, as he clutched his head a bit, wincing as he recalls the moment the finished that tape, the projectionist legit caught him from behind, Norman's eyes widen a bit as he sees Henry clutching his head a bit "h-henry?"   
  
he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, meanwhile bendy was walking around, whistling slightly as the little toddler was looking around, his tail swaying, before he sees a trail of ink, raising a brow as he looks around, before slightly following the trail "you s...see j..joey would kill me if he knew I told anyone but... since it's just the three of us, I trust that you won't tell anyone else about this?" Henry asked, as Norman and Harold looked at each other, before nodding, bendy still following the trail, the little child blinking as the colored cheeks on him glowed a bit in the darkness, before looking up as he sees a cage that's been burst open, looking around as his horns were perked up, his eyes wide as he hears noises "bendy was.. created with two human souls on par with I believe two demon souls as well.. or maybe even more it was hard to tell... as for well... for the human souls, it was... was.. my and joey's sons"   
  
he said, as Norman and Harold's eyes widen in shock, that was when on par with that, bendy noticed something hiding, all he saw was a fanged bloodied frown, as the little toon emits a loud scream, followed by a loud angered roar as it caught the attention of the others "BENDY!" Henry said as he quickly ran out of the room, with Norman and Harold following close behind, the roar echoed as joey's eyes widen, he told the butcher gang to hide somewhere as he quickly ran off "oh no not again, don't tell me he found him!" he said to himself, finding Henry and Norman and Harold, as he quickly followed suit. the others quickly went into the room that the noise came from "Henry?! what happened-" Joey and the others froze in fear when they saw a large, hulking beast of a bendy, with shoulder spikes, and stitches around it's entire body, followed by holes in it's large hands, and long sharp horns, the fangs twitching in synch with it's teeth as it growls, holding the small toon in it's palms as the little demon struggles to break free "o..oh god.. .h..how is that thing still alive?! I thought I made sure all the prototypes were dead!"   
  
he said, the other two looking at him like he was crazy, as Henry wasn't paying attention, his eyes were wide with fear as the little demon struggled "p-pwpa! h-hwlp!" bendy screeched, inky tears streaming down the other's eyes, Henry didn't remember what happened next, all he knew was that he had to save bendy, no matter the cost his eyes started to glow oddly enough... to a more yellow like color, the cartoonist getting distant memories as it triggered something in him, grabbing the nearest thing as a weapon he rushes forward "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!" he yelled out, using a axe to smash it onto the prototype "YOUR NOT GONNA FUCKING HURT HIM!!"   
  
he said, ignoring the shocked noises off of everyone as he smashes the axe again to the prototype demon's face, hearing a loud booming pained roar "h-henry?!" joey said, as he tries to go over to stop him, before Norman and Harold held him back, shaking their heads as joey was confused, trying to get out of their grasps. Henry bashed the axe into the other demon's mouth as the prototype demon roars out in pain and throws bendy away, the little toon screeching as he crashes to the wall, leaving a huge stain of ink as he slittered down and fell, stars flying around his head "bendy!" Henry said, his eyes glowing back to the green before dodging a swipe from the prototype as it snarls, ink oozing out of it's arms, before roaring as it punches Henry, giving him a heavy left hook as he yelps, falling backwards as the axe went flying towards the wall, bendy's eyes widen, seeing blood spewed out of henry's mouth, this was the little devil's first moment in his entire childhood in that he saw pure and horrifying violence, and it was the first that he felt....  
  
angry, so angry that he couldn't control his emotions, he snarled, despite being a child he sure sounded terrifying, the prototype demon looked over, only to get punched by a heavy clawed strike, snarling as it lumbered back, shaking it's head with a groan, before looking over, and making a surprised roar, joey and Norman and Harold's eyes widen, Sammy and Wally bursted into the room holding mops and guitars, before dropping it as their eyes went wide "oh... Jesus.... christ" 

henry's eyes slowly and weakly opened, rubbing his face as he coughs, seeing blood on his hand, checking the side of his face on where he got hit and winced a bit, it was a deep wound, he could manage with this one, it'll eventually turn into a scar when he gets more older in his later years, the cartoonist's eyes were also back to normal, as he rubbed his head, glancing over as he didn't see where bendy was, he blinks, confused, looking back to see the others were backing away in slight fear. before he could answer, he hears a strange heavy breathing, as he turns around and stares in shock, there standing in front of him in a protective manner stood, stood the little demon that he knew and love, bendy, but.. he looked more... taller and frightening, almost like the ink demon! his purple shirt was torn apart, and more green like, his tail was longer and more like a whip, with a forked tip on the end, he had a predatory grin across his ink covered face, with his fangs sharpening and being a bit longer as his horns twitched, his inky claws sharpening as he snarled at the prototype, clenching his torn clawed like glove into a fist, the prototype snarled and roared loudly, reaching out an hand as the other snarled back, Henry was too frozen slightly in fear as he watches, slightly backing away a bit as the young ink demon smacked away the hand, the demon glances back, the grin softening for a moment as henry stares at the little ink demon's face as it glances back to the other demon

"NicE To sEe YoU AgaiN StEin...." an voice called out inside henry's head, his eyes widening as he looks at the demon, seeing it glaring back at the larger prototype, as it roared loudly. the two demons snarled and mauled each other, punching and clawing onto each other with roars and such, Henry staggers up as he and the others scrambled slightly, taking this moment to run away, although Henry slightly didn't follow behind, glancing back to see half that half the room was getting destroyed in the slight fight, roaring and clawing into each other, before the prototype slammed the young ink demon thought the wall, making him crash through it as a huge dent was formed in where the prototype slammed him into, as Henry quickly grabs the axe, he wanted to go with the others but, instincts kicking in as he glares, before throwing the axe, as it slammed on the side of the prototype's head, roaring slightly as it lumbers backwards, staggering slightly as Henry went over to bendy, as the young ink demon rumbles and hiccups a bit, ink oozing out of the body as it stumbles with a hiss, before trying to push Henry out of the way as the prototype throws the axe, grazing across Henry's shoulder as he yelled a bit, blood coming onto bendy's ink as the demon stops, the horns perking up, as Henry stumbles, falling backwards as he held his shoulder slightly with joey panicking and rushing back to pick him up as the demon twitches as it glares, watching the prototype charge, before bendy roars and slams the larger, hulkier beast onto a wall.  
  
roaring slightly as it's inky aura started to erupt, the blood having a huge reaction as it starts to shift and turn. roaring slightly as it's tail grows longer, it's body getting more skeletal and taller, with it's horns slowly getting more different slightly, looking like a pair of kudo horns or long horns somewhat, longer somewhat with it's feet and legs getting longer, and a bit more goopier, the fangs getting longer and sharper as it's bowtie became more ripped, the bony chest becoming harder and more ridged, a socket appearing on the right sight of the face, with a frightening purple silt appearing onto it, the grin becoming more crooked and sinister, the arms getting longer and the claws becoming sharper and bigger slightly, the demon turning into a more, corrupted state of itself, the clothing fully covered and hidden, concealed by the ink somewhat now. it releases a loud angry snarl, the grin twitching slightly before charging at a fast speed despite it's rather goopy feet, slamming the prototype towards the wall rapidly as it clawed onto the beast, the prototype roaring loudly in pain as the demon struggles to get out of the corrupted ink demon's grasp, before screeching as the demon claws onto it's face, roaring slightly before being slammed to the ground rapidly, the corrupted demon snarling as it claws onto him rapidly, Henry getting up as he backs away, with joey and the others showing up, as they all watched the prototype getting beaten up as the bulkier demon makes an whine, before grabbing the entire cage, and slamming it onto the demon as bendy makes an shriek, steaming as the bars and such were stuck in his body "nOT uSeD to THis NEW bOdY yet... BuT yOur BLoOD sTeIn..... it SeEMs TO fuEL thIS neW shELl.... I tHInk I'll ENjOY thIS aN LitTlE mORe."   
  
that same voice said in henry's head, he grunts, clutching his head as one of his eyes glowed yellow once again, as the demon's sockets forming an yellow pupil instead, along with an ominous purple smoke with red hues darting instantly inside the ink demon as the demon seems to snarl and cough, kicking away the prototype that nearly grabbed onto him. 

Bendy’s body was melting a bit, and starting to twist and elongate, Sharp spines stuck out from his back, his horns grew longer as ink began obscuring the remaining half of his face, and he was started to become something else. However, it didn’t stop there, much to Henry’s and the others further surprise, Bendy’s hands like gloves became clawed while his erupted from being thin and whip like, to much larger and robust, with an mouth on the end of the tail forming as an socket formed from it,, spattering ink over the floor. screaming out in rage, Bendy’s open mouth reveals sharpened teeth that makes Henry reflexively move away with the others, clothing started to appear around the demon, clothing that henry saw that was in his own design that he and norman made, but more torn and ripped. the red hood was more torn apart and like an fut collar, an purple like streak forming from his neck all the way to the end of his tail, three odd rows of spines erupted from his back, looking like an mix of the beast bendy's spines, and the odd beastly spines that he saw the ink demon took in its extra transformation, the elbow spikes erupted from the arms as sharp looking quills started forming, growling as the demon coughs and gurgles, his mouth forming into an odd grin like the ink demon's but with the 'teeth' being similar to beast bendy's kinda but still looking cartoony and more bendyish kinda. Bendy was wildly looking at his now twisted demonic form, he looked near identical to the Ink demon that henry knew aside from having both hands gloved, a more pronounced curl in his horns, and both goopy like legs, and of course, clothes. almost making him look like an mix between the ink demon's form and it's beast form, with the bowtie becoming crooked slightly.  
  
it roared loudly at the prototype demon, who now looked a bit smaller in comparison to the other demon, with an odd boot forming from his left glob of an foot. before anyone else could react, the demon lunges onto the prototype bendy, clamping it's jaws onto it's shoulder and tearing out one of it's spikes, before digging into it's body with it's own claws, reopening the various stitches and such around it as the prototype bendy roars out in pain, trying to shake the other off as it kept clamping it's jaws and claws into it, before the tail opens up with a shriek, clamping onto Beta's Stomach, with the demon apparently trying to Absorb the other somewhat, as it was trying to do that. henry notices more changes forming onto it's own body, with it's gloved hands forming more claw like, with the bowtie forming an eye on it as one side of it forms an mouth, hissing heavily as the inky aura around it grows stronger, and having an bluish like hue forming, before all else, it decides to 'finish' off the other by slamming it onto the ceiling before ramming the thing into the ground roughly, the studios shaking as the others backed up, by this point some of the other employees just ran off, henry and some of the others were still watching, the demon backs away as the prototype demon weakly crawls itself out, coughing before whining as it tries to flee, before bendy bashed it to the ground entirely with an enlarge fist, causing the other to fall through the hole, roaring out as it's screams echoed... The Demon slowly backed up now, the ink from it's enlarged arm melted back to normal, as the aura curled back into him, steaming as he was breathing heavily, staring at the hole. "b...bendy?" henry said, slowly going over, before his eyes widen when he sees the head slowly turning over, the grin still predatory, with an purple glow emitting from where the eyes should be, as an second pair of horns were forming slightly, with the fangs growing more sharper..

joey's eyes widen "o..oh no... HE'S UNSTAB-" he didint have time to finish when the demon releases a loud distorted roar, before the others started to run away in fear "RUN! RUN QUICKLY!" norman said as henry and the others quickly followed suit, with a demon chasing closely behind with a loud roar, the other workers screamed and ran off, some hiding, some kept running, some were even hurt by bendy during the little outburst he was doing, norman and joey splitting up slightly with sammy and wally running off more, the corrupted demon snarling as it looks around, before seeing henry and harold running, the grin twitching as it snarls, quickly leaping and hopping while running, roaring before an pipe gets smacked into it's head by Susie, who was shouting at him like an angry mother almost.

Henry and harold kept on running as fast as they could, trying their best to not slow down, even as they hear the screams of other workers getting hurt or trampled in the demon's wake, as they keep on running, henry glancing over as his eyes widen, seeing susie screaming a bit as she was swiped at the demon, a gash appearing on her face that almost made him be reminded of when that... no he shakes his head, getting lost in his own thoughts, not even aware of that bendy was quickly catching up until it was too late, he looks back, his eyes wide, before he felt himself being pushed back, everything happened in slow motion, him looking over to see harold with determined eyes, before those eyes soon went wide, as the demon's hand with those long terriflying claws pierced through harold's chest, blood sprouting everywhere, covering his vision slightly as henry's eyes were wide, seeing the unmoving grin on the demon's face opening, like several sharp 'large' sets of teeth as it clamps around harold's shoulder, as if trying to almost merge with him. something in henry snapped again, the eyes glowed again, more red, as he grabs on the axe and screamed a bit in rage, running over, his mind not his own as he smashes the axe as hard as he can on the head, the demon recoiling and roaring, dropping harold as it stumbles, hitting onto a book shelf as it yanks the axe out, blood like ink oozing from the head wound as it glares, before snarling as it was about to lunge.. before the shelf fell on top of it, henry hearing a sickening crack like splatch echoing in the halls. "Ow...... ThaT HuRt SteIN... bUT fiNe.... I'Ll LeT thE ImP iN nOw..."

that voice said inside of henry's mind as harold was coughing, clutching his chest as he groaned "Fffffuck..... he got me good..." he says, grunting as henry was trying his best to close up the wounds "Shit shit shit.. i... i can fix this... i can fix this... we-we're gonna get you to the infirmary"   
  
he says, before the two perked up at hearing an distorted roar, 'of course it would lie right into my head...' he thought to himself as the demon broke through the shelf, looking like as henry remembered once again, but this time more different, he looked exactly like he did in the past, but taller, with bandages wrapped around his arms, his feet both clawed and such, with an long tail that had an fork like end to it, an second pair of horns, sharp sabre like fangs, an ripped up bowtie that only had part of it revealed, and an pair of messy wings with tears and holes in them, before it started limping towards the other two, before falling to his knees, coughing and panting as he whines, his body melting as he coughed, clutching his stomach "HUrTS... p...pWpA.... W...wHy am... i... hURtiNg..."

the other's heart broke as his feelings became conflicted, the voice was an mixture of the little devil's chilidsh voice, and the messed up one that was the ink demon's. the ceiling above started to break apart, his eyes widening as he could hear joey calling out "THE INK MACHINE'S UNSTABLE! GET OUT OF THE WA-"

the ceiling bursts open, with no time to react, Bendy lunged forward and tackled henry as he tries to get harold, but neither he nor the demon could as he kicked the two away "HAROLD N-" he was left speechless as the ink flooded into his brother, the pressure too much that it caused another hole as harold screamed, falling into the abyss........


	5. Some Things Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "some things never do change for our fated hero henry do they? just what will this small repeat of deja vu do to henry here? how will his choices affect joey and the others? well, let's find out shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh- yeah uh- i did not forget about this i swear-- i got sidetracked by many other things that like- i didint have time to like, work on this some more but here it is, while i still have the time to finish this up as fast as possible so we can all get to the good stuff , but enjoy none the less! :D

"wAkE Up MisTER sTeIn... THe SHoW's OnLY jUSt bEgUn....!"  
  


Henry's eyes slowly opened, as he sighs, rubbing his head, it's been a few days, or a week after the first outburst that he saw from the demon, and that was first he ever saw just how violent he can really be, what was shocking for everyone that henry still remained calm, even after the fact that his own brother had fallen, most would assume that on the outside he was fine, but on the inside was a whole other story, and which it was but henry did try to stay as collected and calm as possible as he took deep breathes, rubbing his head, seeing that he fell asleep on his desk yet again, frowning softly as he rubs his forehead, grabbing the design sheet that was his own design of bendy as he looks upon it, smiling a little bit softly to it as he sighs and rubs his forehead, before he starts to walk around outside his desk as he looks around, walking by as he notices the little demon was recovering well, oh...   
  
right it has been more than an week, litterally an year as he frowned, the demon looked taller now, but covered in bandages as he was being kept on life support, he forgot to mention this in his daily audio logs his therapist told him to make to help him cope, but after the outburst that bendy had made, his body was in too much pain from both the transformations and from the pain he had that he was litterally almost melted apart to a puddle due to the fact his small and frail body couldn't withstand, but now he was a bit more taller, nearly the same size as the buther gang were, or well, their 'leader' charley, he frowned as he remembers the ink demon, he hasnt heard it's voice in a while but every now and then it could hear small whispers, or whimpers like it was grieving.... frowning as he sighs, rubbing his nose as an bit of blood was on him, blinking "right.... nosebleeds..... god i need an break..." he says, rubbing his forehead as he turned around- "HEY HENRY!"   
  
wally yelled out, as henry instantly tripped almost, yelping as the design sheet fell onto bendy's body, and also the blood from his nose as it spat onto the body too by accident. "oh! shoot god dang it!" wally said as he ran over, instantly helping henry up "jeeze sorry pal, you okay?" he asked, as henry groans and rubs the top of his head "y...yeah im.. fine?" he looks over, he and wally taking notice of how much the little body of the bandaged up demon was starting to ooze and bubble, the design sheet and blood slowly merging into the puddle as it starts to spark slightly, wally pulled henry back as the two started in shock at what was happening, joey came rushing out as he sees the situation, he was about to question why, before he stares at what was happening, the body started to form and ooze into an mass of ink, before a familiar looking toon was forming out of it but, slightly growing taller, with more, humanoid like parts, even forming certain features that were concealed by ink, features that henry saw that were familiar, joey's eyes widen as the little devil was gone, in it's place was an more older looking bendy, who looked a bit more taller, maybe around 4 feet, with humanoid proportions but with a more, toony feel to it.  
  
having clothing that looked more modern, with a hoodie and everything, the top of the hood was a red like color, while the hoodie was instead of being black, it was more brownish in color with the pants being a more bluish color somewhat, with the shoes being more similar to tapshoes, having a brownish color to them, along with the green gloves as the demon makes a groan, rubbing his head as an green bowtie formed around him, the toon looks up to see the three, making a little squeak as he makes a nervous smile at the three, who were all staring with wide eyes, henry stared the most, as he and bendy made eye-contact "i MaDe An smAll dEaL WiTH hIM, iF mE aND hIM ArE sharIng THis boDy, MigHT aS wElL LoOk tHE PArT LiKE thE dESign. rIGht stEIn...? OR... miSteR JaRviS?" the voice finally said in henry's mind as he blinks, seeing the demon was waving "u-uh h-hey t-there o-old man a-and m-mister franks a-and m,,mister d-drew! w-what's up?" he asks, as the three instantly fainted as bendy blinks rapidly, flinching as he hears the thuds as he looks at sammy and jack, who just came in as the two both stared and blinked "what... in the hell happened here?" he says, as the toon demon gives an shrug and a nervous grin as jack was blinking rapidly  
  
henry groans as he wakes up a few minutes later, seeing he was in the infirmary bed, blinking as he looks around, before seeing sammy sitting on a chair, reading a book with bendy, before looking up, and nudging the demon's shoulder "hey look who's awake" he said, With the toon looking up and making a happy noise "Henry!" he said, before running up and hugging the other as Henry almost fell back a bit, but, managing to stay up as he patted the toon demon's back "h-hey t-there b-bendy" he said, still a bit shocked somewhat as he was still trying to process what just happened before he passed out "h..hey bud? uh... mind explaining why you... well.. look like that?" he asks, the demon toon blinking, before shrugging "heck if I know! but I do know that I like the new look!" he said with a big smile as Henry blinks, slightly smiling a bit "I-im u-uh- glad..." he started, before he blinks as he gets interuptted "i mean it could use a little more pzjazz and all that! but other than that i like it! i didint think i'd grew up that fast!" he said, twirling around making a little dance, hence his name being the dancing demon as henry just watches, making a raised brow as he tries to process... well all of this as he rubs his forehead slightly, trying to think of how to best process this, eventually after a while he decided to go with the flow, seeing there aint anything TOO bad or wrong about it, he sees how much fun bendy was having with his new design as he smiled softly, watching him for a while as he thinks to what had happened and recalling the events had happened ever since he woke back up. "BeSt NoT tO dWeLl oN IT... HE dOEsN'T kNOw, BuT I dO." the ink demon's voice says in henry's own mind as he blinks, rubbing his head before sighing a bit as he stares in shock at the demon's brand new look, who grinned a bit and waved at his creator, smiling brightly as he held his arms out, the little guy grinning heavily

  
  
before anything else could even happen, Joey walked on in, rubbing his forehead as both henry, sammy, and bendy both looked up "i.. see your awake henry, that's good!" he said, having a small smile on his face but a strange look, sammy and bendy didint know what that look means but henry sure does. blinking slightly with a small frown "joey.... what are you thinking about...?" he says, before the other blinked "why don't i tell ya outside pal?" he suggested, as henry looks over at sammy, who merely looked over "go on, i'll watch over the punk" he says, giving a little smirk to bendy, who pouted and stuck his tongue out, putting his arms in his hoodie's pockets "im not a punk!"

he says, while sammy chuckled slightly with henry watching before following joey out of the infirmary, staring at his friend as joey looked back "now i know what your going to say but-" joey got cut off by henry "listen joey, i know that you want to.. try again with bringing boris and alice to life but... you know the only reason why we brought bendy to life so easily was because of that YOU used two souls... TWO souls of OUR dead sons.... how are you gonna do that to bring boris and alice to life huh?" he says, crossing his arms "i'll- i'll find a way! we did manage to bring the butcher gang to life right?!" he says but henry just, rubbed his own head "that was only because the machine was still being active cause apparently those three were connected to his ink! there's no possible way to bring another toon back to life without a damn soul joey! you and i both know that and-" joey hushed him "l-look- look i know- i know but just- hear me out okay?" he says. as henry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "you get five minutes." he says as joey claps his own hands, smiling as he began to explain  
  
joey however didint notice "we have to allow them to get a connection with their respected characters... we NEED a connection in order for the machine to work... the only reason why the butcher gang were able to come to life was due to them being connected to bendy. by his INK... as for alice well.... susie is a perfect fit!.... i think" he says, rubbing his forehead "i spoke with miss pendle and her voice was highly much more of a fit for alice but... i don't know" he says, shrugging as henry oddly twitched "what about boris?" he asked, not bothering to ask him about what he exactly meant, but either way joey perked up "ah! right, well one of my friends from collage, dot i believe is her name, told me about someone that might want to work with us, his name's buddy! and i talked with him some and i believe that he might be a PERFECT fit for boris's connection! he has the attiude, the curious personality, AND the behavior too! it's almost like they were made for eachother!"   
  
he says, grinning as henry rubs his forehead, thinking "so instead of... doing what you did to create bendy... a more.. safer way would simply be... having some of our workers forming a.. bond of sorts with the characters pretty much?" he asked which joey snapped his fingers with a grin "bingo! it's more logical! more safer! and more easier to handle with!" he says, smiling as henry thought about it for a while "...alright... it's a good plan... it'll be a way for.. both of us to forget about that... event... im sure the others are still....." he rubbed his forehead "joey can i go now? it's getting late" he says as his friend nodded "why sure pal! it's just about closing time anyway. why don't ya show bendy to his room?" he suggested as the cartoonist nodded "sure. see ya tomorrow joey" he says smiling a bit before walking back inside the room. that was when he got a massive headache, rubbing his forehead as his eyes suddenly glowed, looking up at the walls to see a strange message in a glowing yellow aura with strange orbs forming around it " **NEVER TRUST THE MAN BEHIND THE MONSTER, FOR A PART OF HIM LIES TO FILL IN THE VOID THAT IS HIS HEART** "  
  
the message reads, before henry was snapped out of it by bendy "henry? ya okay old man?" he asked, his tail flickering "you been out of it ever since ya woke up! was it something i did?" he asked with that boston like accent, tilting his head as henry rubs his eyes, they were back to that peaceful green color now, looking down onto bendy as he smiled slightly "im alright bud.. it's getting late and it's just about time for us to close up shop, let's bring you to your room, see ya tomorrow sammy!" he says, as the other glanced up from reading his book and just gave henry the thumbs up. after a small bit henry was now walking bendy near his desk, glancing around to see a door, opening it to show bendy "here ya go bud, we made it just for you" he says, bendy blinked as his eyes went wide with sparkles, not only was his own room next to henry's art desk. but it was a entirely new room all together! fit in with a living room and everything "ohhhh my god...! it's cool! joey made all of this?"  
  
he asked, with henry shrugging "tom helped out with most of it but me and joey did the designs for the room" he says, before bendy smiled brightly and hugged henry "thanks old man!" he says, as henry laughs "i aint that old yet, but no problem, ya little punk" he says, rubbing bendy between the horns "hope ya enjoy it, i gotta go now" he says, before bendy didint let go, he raised a eyebrow "what's up bud?" he asked as the toon's horns twitched "can i go with you? just this once?" he asked as henry's eyes widened a bit "...i wish you could bud but not now. maybe sometime in the future but not for now alright...?" he said, as bendy's horns drooped "alright... night henry" he says, before going into the room as henry watches, blinking before sighing softly and walking out for the night. A big few couple months passed by, anddd once again an year flies by pretty fast here, the current year as of now is 1990. and things have been busy in the studios. throughout this timespan, Buddy and dot has started working here. Buddy was good friends with norman and henry, while dot just mainly stayed by herself but stayed close by to buddy whenever she wasnt working a lot.  
  
As for the toons well, boris and alice were brought to life with little problem. though during the process. bendy had trouble getting boris to work properly which almost resulted in another episode almost occuring but thankfully he controlled himself before it could happen. Alice was more easier to do but with chosing her voice was... a challenge somewhat but in the end it was all said and done with. Boris doesn't talk that much but he's usually very helpful. he's also actually pretty tall. something both henry and joey did not think about. he was taller than sammy actually, who was the tallest member around the studio, the giant 6'8 tall wolf may look imitating but he's just like the boris in the cartoons in a way, but also a bit of a more, big brother type role for Bendy. seeing as how much more mature he is than the demon in a way. as for bendy's relations with alice it is... rather interesting somewhat. the two seem to both like and dislike eachother. probably due to mixed feelings in a way but they started warming up to eachother.  
  
as for how henry and joey were handling with eachother it was.... a challenge. after the success of boris and alice being brought to life. joey started... changing. becoming more strict. taking more than giving away. and somehow. it's been affecting the mood of everyone else. mainly henry though. as since his mind was becoming slowly merged with memories of both the cycle, and the memories from this new universe, his mixed feelings of joey were getting more conflicted for him, even the ink demon's voice in his head was noticing it "I TOlD YoU He woUlDn'T chANge SteIN." he tried to block out it's voice, while finishing up his tape log  
  
"whenever in doubt. just keep drawing henry. on the plus side... i think i got a new character that people are going to love" henry says as he finishes his audio log. rubbing his forehead as he turns it off. sighing as he looks at the drawing he finished, the character in the drawing looked very similar to bendy in a way but more on model but at the same time having more blacked up clothing. but still kept everything else the same. the thing that setted henry a bit off was how he made the eyes. they were like bendy's but more. red in a way. the fact that he somehow made a mistake with making little dots around the left side of the fact made it look like the character had mutiple eyes. he rubbed his forehead. ah well. it probably wont matter. this was the final design choice he had made after scrapping the other attempts "hey henry!" bendy said, suddenly showing up out of nowhere, spooking henry a bit before he calmed down, smiling a small bit "hey there bud, how ya doing?"  
  
he asked as the demon sat down on a chair, shrugging "eh could be better, joey just gave me and the others a break for performing today, i think i did better than last time! those tips alice gave me to not put any pressure onto my leg really paid off!" he says, smiling as henry frowns a bit "right. your leg. how is it?" he asked as the hooded demon raised a brow, before waving it off "im fine now henry! it was just a small error you and joey must of made in my design right?" he asked, as henry blinked slightly, nodding "might be... joey didint even tell me...." he said. a bit more quieter now as bendy noticed, his horns drooping a bit "hey...are you doing alright henry? you seemed stress" he stated, gently patting henry's shoulder "im... im alright bud just.... joey isn't... being too nice to me right now we're... on the wrong foot..." he says, as bendy tilted his head "why? did you two get into a fight?" he asked as henry looks up "you can say that... it's just... all he does is take more than he gives. and it's like he's... he's not the friend i once knew..." he said, rubbing his forehead as bendy looks down, thinking for a moment, before his expression changed, staring at henry slightly "Have you spoken to him about this?” he asked, as henry blinks. staring before shrugging “Yes…No, not exactly” Henry had spoken to Joey, but he hadn’t been forceful enough. He just accepted, and didn’t stand against it. Henry was pulled from thought by a hand on his shoulder,  
  
“Talk to him again! im sure he'll listen to ya, you two are like brothers! and brothers are supposed to help out eachother! just look at me and boris for example!" he said with an cheerful smile that smile could bright up anybody's day henry smiled back "...maybe i'll go talk with him.. heh thanks bud" he said patting the demon on the head before bendy looked up at him again with the same serious expression "but. still if your not feeling alright you. you can leave" he said, as henry blinks. shocked "are you suggesting i should quit?" he asked, as bendy shrugged "im just saying. if it's not working out then. you should leave! but like- for a vacation! or.. something" he said again, as henry thought about it. before just nodding and walking off, leaving the drawing he made of the new character with bendy as he inspected it slightly, picking it up, getting an odd sense of deja vu from it as his tail twitches lightly   
  
* * *  
  
Henry stormed towards Joey’s office, his mind now set. He knocked once, and then let himself in. Joey was at his desk, running over a script. He didn’t look up as Henry approached. He waited a few seconds for Mr Joey Drew to react, but when he didn’t, Henry made his move, “Ahem?” he cleared his throat as joey glances up for a moment, fixing his glasses “Yes, Henry?” Joey said as he continued to flip through the script, “What do you need?” he asked as henry looks at joey, his eyes faintly glowing for a minute “I need you to freaking FOCUS and actually LISTEN to me for a minute,” henry said, with a scowl as his eyes kept glowing oddly, though none were aware of this as Joey silently complained, arranging his desk before giving Henry his attention, “Well?”  
  
Henry inhaled before continuing, “Look, I’ve already mentioned it but I feel like you’re not… I feel like you’re taking advantage of me, using what I do and claiming it as yours,” his Friend chuckled, leaning back in his seat, “Henry, Henry, Henry…” his tone gave the impression he either didn’t quite understand, or he didn’t care, “You know I wouldn’t do that to you, right?” he said as the cartoonist frowns and scoffs "it feels like it. look joey ever since we brought this whole thing together you've been. changing. i. don't like it. the others don't like it. what happened to you?" he asked. sitting down "i feel like it’d be more even, you know? A little more give and take, but instead, it’s more like I give, and you take, it's happened with everyone..." he says, frowning as Joey frowned, a disapproving look on his face, “Henry, you are aware that it’s my studio?” Henry’s fuse was about to run out. Was he serious? This was their studio! it had been since it was even conceptualized! And he was now claiming it as his?! both his and henry's name were on the damn sign for christ's sake! "yOUR stuDIo? It'S oUR sTudIOS! oUR NAMES ARE ON THE DAMN SIGN!"  
  
he snapped, his eyes glowing a strange purple like color, but again. they both weren't aware of the glow as joey just stared. thinking nothing was wrong as he continued "You work for me, meaning whatever it is you create, belongs to me, in a sense” that was... the last straw. that was when something inside henry recalled. something the old him blocked out when he first woke up after the cycle ended. joey was a taker. he took ideas for himself. never giving credit. that was what he was starting to do. he gave up everything for this job, everything! and this was how his friend repayed him for all of this? his eyes kept glowing before they were a scarlet red, clenching his hands into fists "…If that’s how it’s going to be, then fine!”  
  
Henry reached into his pocket, pulling out furiously folded papers. He slammed them on the desk, and took a step back. Joey leaned forward, adjusting his glasses, “W-what’s this?” he said, slowly realizing the seriousness of the situation after henry said this. “My resignation” Henry shot back through clenched teeth. If he couldn’t get Joey to play fairly, he was leaving, “h-hey Henry w-wa-“ the other tried to say but henry caught him off “Don’t say anything, I’m done with you,” he turned on his heel and headed for the door, not caring for anything joey had to say, as he grabbed onto the door knob, it happened. a sharp pain in his neck, as he suddenly recolided back, his eyes widening, before knelting down and coughing, carefully taking whatever attacked him off. he stares in shock as the thing that nearly cut into him, was joey's pencil opener.  
  
his eyes started glowing more deeply and brightly, forming swirls as he heard joey trying to aplogize "h-henry! i-i didint mean to do that! i-i was only a-aiming for the doo-" he froze when henry suddenly slammed the letter opener onto the wall. and a fist into his own face as joey fell onto the floor, groaning as he rubbed his nose, his glasses off as his different colored eyes started into henry's. the cartoonist was glaring daggers into his former friend, his eyes a maroon red with swirls around his eyes. yellow and purple silts on each eye as he bared his teeth, with fangs almost showing as joey was staring in shock, sweating before flinching when henry spoke in an dark tone " **fare fucking well.** " he said, before storming out and slamming the door shut as joey tried to scramble out of the floor, before giving up. his world falling apart "nonononon... just a dream just a dream! just another dream!"  
  
he says as he slapped himself a couple of times, before realizing he was fully awake, this was real. it just happened. he fucked up and now. he lost his only friend that cared about him. Henry winced as he picked up his things, blood still dripping from the wound on his neck, as it dripped onto the drawing he made of his the design that he was making of bendy that he messed up and gave red eyes instead of black, the blood soaking into one of the eyes as he had no idea about it. finishing up packing, putting on his trenchcoat to hide the wound, before beginning to walk out. after saying goodbye to sammy, wally, susie, shawn, thomas, grant, jack, dot, and after having a small conversation with buddy telling him to not always trust what joey says. he was on his way to say goodbye to the toons or to go to the exit when he heard norman's voice, he almost forgot to say goodbye to him as he glances over at hearing his voice "hey there pal, where do ya think your going to say goodbye without having an cup of joe for one last time hen?" he says as Henry nodded “sure thing Norman anything for a friend” the two sat down having an drink of coffee he asked his friend as Norman took an sip “well I was wondering… how long will you be gone?”  
  
Henry did'int want to tell him he'll be gone forever but he sighed "i dunno... but when I get back, I better see this place rolling with films or my ghost is gonna haunt you till ya die” he said laughing and Norman chuckled, the subject slightly changing but still focused on the main one “yeah I get it stay safe pal” he told Henry “hey do you think ya talking to your talking to a guy that’s experienced in the outside world” Norman nodded “I know you told me but still be careful alright” he nodded “I promise keep being you Norman alright and maybe when I get back we’ll have that drink like I promised or else you’ll knock me out with an hammer” Norman laughed “okay see ya around Henry” he nodded “see ya Norman” he walked away from the break room leaving norman to his thoughts, unaware of henry frowning and holding his own neck, he didint like lying but he didint want to leave everyone alone. maybe someday he'll come back. but for now he was done with this.  
  
he snapped back before he remembered something "oh... that reminds me...." he says, glancing at the other "remember when you helped me make bendy's design? and later on i made an little animation surprise for you with you being an camera character?" he asks, with norman looking up, coughing a bit "yeah? why?" he says, before his eyes widened as henry places an drawing down "for you my friend" he says, the drawing he made was the character he made in the animation, with norman polk being an literal projectionist character, the old man smiled before he went over, hugging henry "thanks pal...." he says, with henry smiling and patting his back before the two departed.  
  
as he making his way to the exit, henry saw the three toons. boris, alice, and bendy, all of them with blank and sad looks, they all knew. he frowned and went over to them, Boris looked the most distraught of them all, and was the first to run over and smother the animator in a hug. Letting go of his bag, Henry returned the gesture. The wolf sobbed over his shoulder for several seconds before letting go. Henry gave him a sincere smile, patting the towering canine on the arm as Henry then moved to Alice, who delicately hugged him, wishing him well, “Take care of yourself, won’t you,” she said as henry nodded, forcing a small smile “I will…” After the Angel let go and stood next to Boris, trying to console him, henry looked at his creation, bendy. the two stared at eachother before he knelt down, bendy hugging him tightly "i'll miss you buddy" he says to the toon demon, as bendy hugged him tightly, his ink dripping off of him as his horns drooped, he didint want henry to leave but, it was for the best "miss you too..." he says, one of his tears on his eyes were red, but he wiped it away quickly as he hiccuped but, he was doing a good job keeping himself together, henry said his fairwells one last time, gently patting bendy and giving him something "to remember me by bud." he says as the demon looks down, seeing it was henry's old sketch-book, his horns drooped more, a small broken smile forming as tears dripped from his eyes "i'll... i'll take good care of it henry.. s...see ya around..."  
  
he says, as boris and alice comforted him, with henry watching for a moment, before walking off, sighing as he opened the front door "no going back now...." he said quietly to himself before he did feel something when he had hugged bendy, with his ink entering the neck wound, before shrugging it off, taking one last look at his creations, before going out of the studios. he may be gone for someday in the future he'll come back but. he loved his job but. he couldn't stay any longer. though when he did come back... things will be highly more different than he could of ever imagined....


	6. Dancing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "some-time after our hero left the studios, things have been falling apart, but, one day, the angel decides to cheer up the creator's creation. how did it go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to write something happy and wholesome to give my boy a break before the eventual hell he's gonna be going through, but for now enjoy a small break for the toons and such soooo yeah!

Alice Was doing her usual little voice tests with her voice actors, mainly more with allison rather than susie, but when she did go to be with susie they were just talking and having games, apparently susie found out she had lung cancer, which explained to her and the others why she had been coughing more and more and started to hate allison less and less, in fact she was acting more like an teacher to her than anything else, when it was time for her to go on break she happily skipped away, humming quietly before she hears some chatter going on in joey's office, raising an brow as she leaned in a bit eavesdropping "what do you MEAN you wont do it connor?!" joey said as he slammed his hands on his desk "i TOLD YOU I WANTED HIM TO BE FIXED! TO BE MORE PERFECT!" he shouted, with thomas grunting "i aint resetting the machine JUST to change him up a bit, he's fine the way he is, i don't need you bawling your eyes out internally every-time you see bendy with henry's des-" alice could hear joey muffledly screaming before she freezes by the sounds of something being hit "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!" was all she heard before she backs up, seeing thomas grumbling as he walks out, rubbing his cheek lightly "fucking prick...." he says before walking off, alice melted a bit as she adjusted her blue dress, frowning softly before she glances into the door, before knocking onto it "it's open...." joey says before alice walked on into the room as she sees joey sitting at his desk, mulling over the past months in his mind. He didn’t think Henry would just leave like that. He repeated his words spoken to him over and over again in his head, mentally kicking himself as he realised how harsh they were.  
  
Too late.  
  
  
sketches of his, no, **their** cartoon characters lay scattered across his desk. He wasn’t the artist Henry was, and he didn’t know anyone who could draw as well as him. Sure, the studio had plenty of artists, but they were not like Henry, and they didn’t work on the characters either. But it wasn’t just that that bothered the head of the studio. No, The studio needed Henry, but so did Joey. He needed his best friend, and he couldn’t stop begging for a miracle. Surely there was something he could do to get his best pal back. maybe if....   
  
Minutes were spent trying to think of ways to make amends, to revive an already dead friendship. Those minutes became hours, and hours became weeks, and weeks became months. Alice’s concern grew more with the others as she stood in the office of joey drew, Joey hadn’t exited his office ever since then, and his mood hasn't gotten any better, with a sigh she decided to come closer, her hands behind her back as her tail flickers softly ”Father? Is everything alright?” She says, as He looked up as she approached, looking away almost instantly as alice's eyes widens, he really wasnt looking any better, his clothes stained by ink, his skin pale almost, and he almost looked an whole lot older despite that he was still in his 30s... "oh my gosh... what happened to you..." she asked, as joey didint answer, simply saying  
  
“Good morning, Alice”, he said in a weary tone, “Or is it the afternoon? I’m not sure-” he gets caught off by alice saying “It’s almost midnight, Father”, Alice fiddled with her hands, trying to distract herself from Joey’s severe miss of the time, “Is everything alright?” She already knew the answer. as the other glances up, taking off his glasses as he frowned, she saw that his once cheerful colored eyes were now very dim, with an yellow dot on where the black pupils once were “In all honesty? no”, Joey rubbed his face with both hands, trying to keep himself awake, “Tell me... have you ever done something and regret it afterwards?" he asked as alice blinks, frowning as she tries to think of something before shaking her head “No... what ever do you mean?” She knew Henry’s absence took it’s toll on joey, and he couldn’t stop returning back to him. “I messed up, my dear little angel girl. Big time”, Joey glanced at her with a solemn expression. He had aged years in a matter of days, “I want to take it back, take it all back... I didn’t mean it.” The angel stood unmoving, unsure as to how to respond as he kept talking "i need my friend back... i need... henry..."

“Alice...” He began, a sudden change in tone, “If I did something terrible, would you and the others forgive me?” Alice’s eyes widened at the strange, question. What did he mean? “Um... Yes? Why, what kind of terrible?” Her concern doubled. she knew about the types of things joey has been doing, mainly with bendy and the others, trying to 'fix them' to make them more like how joey and henry originally designed them, bendy had the worst of it as she frowns at the next thing he said, “Oh nothing”, Joey said quickly, waving a hand dismissively, “Nothing, question from curiosity, that’s all.” He smiled lazily at her, his eyes only half open and unfocused. “I think you need to go home...” Alice advised, as her halo glowed brightly, her usual inky wings folded onto her back “You’re not well.” she said, as joey snorted a bit, glancing up with a tired smile “I’m fine, actually, don’t worry”, she didn’t believe a word he said, “I’m alright.”  
  
he said again, with a heavy silence hung over them, a subtle hum from the lights being the only sound. That was until Joey spoke once more. “Uh, why don’t you head off to bed, dear, it’s late. ‘Almost midnight’ wasn’t it?” Joey said sheepishly. as alice whimpers a bit, her halo changing from an green to an blue color “You should too...” the angel replied back quickly. Something was off, “Are you sure you’re okay?” she stated as joey looks up, smiling still “Yes, yes, I’m fine, now off you go. See you in the morning my little angel.” he says, as alice gulps a bit at how odd he seemed to smile all of a sudden, “Goodnight...” Alice left the office, wary. Something wasn’t right, and she knew it. Joey meanwhile sighed, rubbing his forehead before he stares at the drawing he found at henry's workdesk, the one that had the bendy with the red eyes on it, he was thinking to himself, frowning a bit, before getting an idea as he smiled a bit.

* * *

‘If I did something terrible, would you and the others ever forgive me?’ The question echoed in her thoughts. What a strange thing to ask. She wanted to put it down to guilt for its existence, but she couldn’t help but feel it was out of place. So very out of place. She headed towards her room, with no intention of going to sleep. How could she when her other father was in such a state? She sat down on the couch, leaning on its arm as she replayed their conversation. The more she thought about it, the weirder it got. “What do you mean?” She asked aloud, frowning as She wasn’t sure, In fact, she wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Joey had been acting weird since Henry quit, and he was getting worse. He began to talk about gods, and how he was being targeted. He had done something wrong, but he never specified what. Everyone had their suspicions, most of them had to do with Henry leaving. But there was something else, A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. “Who is it?” she says, taking her hair-bangs off as her pony tail and braid get uncovered, having her longish like hair sway drown her shoulders.

“h...hey al...?" Bendy asked through the door, his voice muffled by the barrier. “Why aren't you asleep?” She sounded like she was demanding an answer, despite being merely curious. “couldn't sleep.... had a night terror..” His reply was sharp and quick, just as he was, alice perked up, before softly frowning when he asked "Can i come in, please?" he asked, alice could almost hear the small whine in his voice as she smiled softly "of course deary" she says, she honestly needed the company as bendy comes in, he had changed a bit too since henry's departure, he was an few inches taller than jack now, almost up to her own shoulder, his hoodie had gotten opened up and stitched, and his tail was longer than before, his entire body went through various changes due to the tests and experiments joey made on him, and his tired expression made alice's heart broke, he was always so happy and playful, but ever since those experiments started, the 'little' devil has been changing very poorly. “How was your day?” He took a seat next to her, admiring all the little bits and pieces his sister had collected over time, “Was it weird for you?”

“It was actually...” She traced his gaze, sighing as she glances over "Why, was it strange for you too?” she asked with the demon as bendy nodded “Mhm. It felt like people were avoiding me, for some reason... and maybe the nightmare was partly because of that...." he says, rubbing his arm as alice frowns a bit, patting his head “Oh shush, you’re alright”, Alice reassured, “Tom fixed up the machine, there’s no need to fear you. father is making an much more better and newer ink machine to make sure your more stable deary...." henry hadn't mention this to anyone else but the other reason why Bendy first lost control when henry's own brother died was mainly because of the machine falling apart, when he was first made and morphed into a cartoon, he has been connected to the machine ever since, whenever it acts up, it causes an relapse in him to become what henry has called "The Ink Demon" in the various messy sketches that the toons and joey had found, though by now it's been happening less and less "Besides, everyone’s been busy lately, since Dad left. They have to fill in his position now too.” she says, as bendy nodded, frowning lightly “You’re right, but still... It’s just weird. Even joey's been actin’ strange”, Bendy fiddled with the buttons on his glove. After a moment of quiet, he sighed heavily, “I miss him, Al...”  
  
he says, inky little tears streaming down his eyes "i missed him so much...." he says, with alice frowning and placing an hand on his shoulder “I miss him too”, Henry, who had played a vital role in their adaption to the real world, had gained himself a very parental view in the eyes of the toons. they still greatly missed Henry, even if at times bendy did get letters from him and his family, it just wasnt the same anymore “He’s likely doing great things with that talent of his somewhere in this world." Alice answered honestly, before she looks up to him “I spoke to Joey.” she says, as bendy's eyes widened a bit “Yeah? How’d that go?” The demon glanced at her briefly, surprised. Joey hadn’t spoken to anyone all day. “He’s not doing well, he looks terrible.” she says as the demon snorts.

“I figured.” he says, scoffing. everyone knew bendy's and joey's relationship was very fractured but he still loved the man like he loved henry, like his own father... he glances back up to alice as she says “No but it wasn’t just that, he asked me a really weird question.” that got the toon's mind to ponder, and get interested as he raises an eyebrow “Go on...” he says as alice frowns, her halo glowing an mixture of blue and black “He asked, just really suddenly too ‘if I did something terrible, would you and the others forgive me?” Alice looked to her little devil, who she did have an crush on, even though in the show they were together, usually on the outside they were both really shy about confessing their feelings, even boris encouraged both of them at one point...! it... didint go well at all.... she glances back to bendy who had shared the same baffled expression, “Do you have any idea as to what he meant?” Bendy thought for a moment before answering, “I dunno... My only guess is that he regrets being rude to dad?" he suggested, with alice shrugging "maybe... anywho is there another reason why your here in the middle of the night...?" she says as bendy blushes a bit "uhm... remember when we made an mistake in the morning of messing up the dance...?" he says as the angel raises an eyebrow, tilting her head "of course... why?" she says as the demon gulps "i... uhm... wanted to ask if we could... try it again....?" he asks, blushing as he looks away as alice had to hide her giggle when seeing the little hearts popping out from around him as she smiled "sure thing sweetie, just let me get ready" she says, giving him an wink as the demon blushes, before nodding and limping out as alice notices it, frowning, that limp leg of his has gotten an lot of negative feedback from joey and the others.... sighing as she rubs her forehead, maybe she can ask tom to finish that leg-brace when he can....  
  
Bendy was in the music department, looking around as he was moving the cutouts away, making an shiver as he stares at them, there were a lot of them sure but he was... oddly nervous around all of them, mainly because they were taller than he was, and that he claimed he kept seeing an odd cutout with eerie looking eyes, and a sign that says 'WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN' but whenever he mentioned that cutout, no one can ever seem to find it, or that realize it even existed.... the demon always felt like something odd was happening with everyone. besides that people kept trying to avoid him, sammy was the most odd, he seemed to be more tired and more exhausted, and one time people caught him drinking ink.... yeah it was an messy time... bendy rubbed his forehead, shivering everytime he heard the music director call him "my lord" or something, it made him feel very weird...  
  
his horns perked up to hearing alice's humming, glancing over before he blushes heavily, his tail perking up as his face steams, Alice smiled sweetly as she had her hands behind her back, wearing an outfit similar to how she was usually designed with before henry made his own original design, all black and white and everything, though to make him more standard she had Allison's gloves with her, and susie's stockings, along with her halo, softly glowing both green and pink as she smiled brightly "shall we dance my little devil?" she asked, smiling as bendy blushes more, holding out a hand as he was shaking a bit, nervously grinning as she took his hand the two starting to dance, it started out slow at first, but when boris came around and noticed the two were dancing, he grinned a bit and wagged his tail, starting to play his clarinet as the two glances over, the tall wolf smiling as his tail swayed, giving them an thumbs up as the two laughed a bit, before they kept dancing, with bendy taking most of the lead as he twirled her around, snapping his fingers as he grinned, with alice giggling lightly "See! your a natural love!" the angel told him, her own tail swaying a bit as bendy smiled brightly, giggling slightly as the two kept dancing happily, with boris playing his clarinet, both bendy and alice smiling brightly as they enjoyed the little show they were doing.  
  
  
  
from an camera an man watches the three dance from his own room, smiling lightly as he rubs his beard, sighing a bit in relief "they're doing alright...." he says to himself before he hears a woman's voice call out to him "henry? you up yet?! dinner's ready!"  
  
henry glanced up, staring before calling back "yeah in a minute linda!" he says, watching the screen of the two toons dancing as he smiled, before walking on off out of the room, an figure slowly formed as an odd looking demon glanced at the screen, an odd unmoving smile formed around it's face, before perking up as it hears henry calling out "you too ya little punk." he says, standing by the door way as the figure glanced over, before grumbling as it faded off "yOuR nO FuN StEiN....." the voice said in his head, he rolled his eyes as he frowned "neither was you sharing my mind and you and my creation sharing the same body..." he says, before walking on off as the camera kept playing as bendy and alice were still dancing happily, before it seemed they were almost about to kiss as they leaned in, before the camera cuts out soon after. the studios has been getting more old as time went on, how long will it be before it turns to something else?


End file.
